


The boys

by Gomo66



Series: The frat verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom! Stiles, Eventual Smut, Eventual bondage and gear play, Gear Fetish, It's a humiliation kink thing, M/M, Masochist Theo, Master Tech, Pit woship, Scott becomes a slut, Scott is called a fag and slut, Scott isn't in it at first, Slurs, Sports, Sub Scott, Switch theo, ass worship, foot worship, get over it, kinda slow burn, musk kink, prequel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Stiles and theo start off a relationship finding out that they are kinky, enter their sub Scott.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles looked up at the school rolling his eyes. The giant   
'welcome freshman class'   
banner. It was one of those stupid mass produced ones that. Using every color imaginable in a way that makes your eyes physically hurt. 

Stiles pulled his eyes away walking inside the empty building. Classes didn't really start for a week. But football did start one week early... And after years of being in a hospital paid hotel room, or just a hospital room, and being told he was a worthless mistake by the man who he thought was his father... Stiles wanted to try and be outside more often get some fresh air, and lose the ten pounds that the hospital junk food gave him. 

He knew he was still tiny for football, but he hoped that it could at least help him build up muscle, strengthen him up to make him less skinny with a chubby stomach and more... Just more actually. 

The first meeting started outside, and it contained stiles least favorite thing, pamphlets, Stiles was a prime example of the ADHD mind, currently the very boring pamphlet wasn't giving him good stimuli, which is leading for him to let his eyes roam around and check out hot guys, mainly the one who seemed to be having trouble reading it. It wasn't that it was difficult to read the words but the concepts were all based on neuroscience and the extremely small details of a concussion, not something any of them really wanted to read. 

The boy had on a thin athletic shirt like the most of them but he had some sort of homemade patch over the chest with what looked like a plate of something over it.

Stiles had to fake read the pamphlet too much and the sun made it hard to find details but it was clear that the guy wasn't doing well. He was built well, perfect for the actual sport, but he had a look on his face... Stiles recognized the look in the hospital a lot, the friends that were there for a week or two and then never came back. The boy fit the look for that too. Dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, a band-aid on his shoulder from what must have been a recent shot. 

Stiles felt bad for the guy, he finished reading the pamphlet around the time stiles gave up faking it. Then he smiled at stiles... It almost could register as a smirk... Stiles likes it though. He smirked back and the two looked around at the other boys. No one else was remarkable... Only the boy who wasn't stable... Physically at least. 

Then they started running drills, which mainly consisted of running and dodging invisible targets. After twenty minutes they were given a break and stiles took his chance walking over to hospital boy, who now was using an inhaler. 

"Hey, I'm stiles" stiles held out his hand and the other boy looked up squinting. 

"Stiles?"

"Most people prefer it over Mieczyslaw." Stiles chucked."And you are?" Stiles smiled as the boy nodded shaking his hand. 

"Theo... But you should talk to the other guys... I'm not going to be here for too much longer" 

"my last two friends both died in a week... I know it's important to people that they have people Who care."

"were you sick?"

"My mom... Brought out some ugly stuff, which is why I'm here now... Changing everything" 

"and you want to get to know the one person that just said they won't be here? I don't follow"

"just because your sick doesn't make you any different, and what is making you so sure that your dying so soon, it took my mom six years to get to the point that the doctors thought she would be at in six months."

"Hole in my heart, means that over time it might tear and non oxidized blood would go into my brain, meaning I die from oxygen starvation when I can breathe perfectly fine, or it tears another way and the blood fills up around my heart and I suffocate from my own internal bleeding, or one of the new drugs I'm on kills me, oh and asthma... I'm fucked no matter what. I'm dying and I've known my whole life, I know I'm not going peacefully or nicely either... So please don't waste your time with me" Theo stood walking away from Stiles. 

Stiles wanted to keep on him but the coach had an announcement. They would start with their first game being dedicated to theo, mainly because after that he's going to stay in the hospital, then the assistant coach asked a few people to leave and then handed out workout regimes. 

They were partnered off... And stiles got paired with Theo. 

The regime started the next day, Stiles was in the weight room a few minutes early scrolling through the document to legally change his name,   
Mieczyslaw stilinski... To stiles Argent, he wasn't a stilinski and he didn't need his fake father's middle name.

"Hey, we only have half an hour common" Theo waves in front of stiles face getting him to look up... As much as he wanted to look back down and finish the page he followed theo to the first exercises.

By the end, Stiles was exhausted. His whole body ached and theo... Theo wasn't as bad as he first seemed. 

"So why the no friends thing?" Stiles looked over getting a shrug. 

"The game is a sort of deadline for me. I don't want fake friends coming to see me when I have tubes in my arms and chest just because I guilted them into doing it. It's kinda selfish"

"well I mean you're dying, you get to be selfish"

"Yeah it hasn't been my thing..." Theo let his head rest against the wall huffing. "So on your list-" he took out the folded price of paper from his pocket chucking. "You have to go run for at least thirty minutes, have fun with that one. If you want I can get you set up on the treadmill"

"I'd rather go on the path near my house"

"Okay, well then I'll see you here tomorrow for more... I want to say torture but really it was only torture for you" Theo chucked helping stiles up and patting his back. "It gets easier... Unless your me then it just gets harder" stiles chuckled with Theo feeling the drop of pain in Theo's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles didn't know how to feel anymore. Theo was the only person he bothered actually trying with but it left him with the same hollow feeling that meeting kids always gave him... Theo didn't disserve it.

And then on his run... Something happened. He tripped and when he woke up he had a headache, some drying blood on his forehead and a second 'phone' next to his face. 

On closer inspection, it looked like it bounced as it landed. Several small divots in the ground led to the one by his face that held the 'phone'.

LOGOS was printed across the back with the Greek omega symbol below it. It looked like stiles phone when it was off. But the first time he woke it from sleep it zapped his finger leaving a small prick of blood. Then the device botted up with the same omega symbol. It filled with stiles stats and asked him if he'd like to log in.

After he'd finally gotten up he clicked yes and then a nude figure slowly rendered into... Himself. The small moles and marks from over the year lined up perfectly. Then there was a small red triangle by his head. 

'Minor wound to the head. Would you like to repair?'

Stiles hovered over it for a moment before tapping it. He instantly got light headed and leaned forward onto his desk. 

When his eyes opened he looked up seeing that five minutes had passed, and his head did feel better. He got up and went into the bathroom washing away the blood seeing perfect skin. 

"What the fuck?" 

"You calling for me?" Chris walked by his room and stiles shook his head. 

"No no nope- you're home?"

"Yeah, I'm going away in a few weeks so I got an afternoon off." Chris smiled."So what's up?"

"Oh um my hand just did a weird thing, nothing important"

"Okay," Chris smiled leaving from the bedrooms door frame.  Stiles closed the door and finished washing off his head getting out the blood. 

"Okay okay...."  Stiles picked up the device again "How did you do that" before stiles thumbs could move the device gave him a pop-up. 

'This LOGOS device can manipulate the present reality. The wound was well within the range' stiles nodded leaving the bathroom and closing his door.

"So you can change the present... And I can just do that stuff?"

'Yes, as long as it does not go beyond the device's range.'

"What about other people?"

All of that led him back to theo... His heart. He asked and it pulled up a naked theo... It was something Stiles would probably see eventually, with him changing in practice and for their gym time together but this felt oddly intimate. He was hovering over the red triangle. 

"Is this the right thing to do?" The device popped up a box. 

'Theo Raeken is a paramount choice... It must be yours' 

Stiles huffed clicking on the triangle seeing the description in a very critical way. 

"When would theo die... If I don't fix it"

'during heavy stress, he loses weeks at a time. He would die at the football game' 

Stiles sighed tapping the triangle with the word fix bellow it. He tapped it and another pop up appeared. 

'To prevent suspicion a reality filter can be added getting rid of memories of the event. Besides the user of the device and theo raeken. Others will reassure him he's fine' 

Stiles tapped accept and the device had a run time for ten pm. Stiles moved laying down and playing with his own settings until Chris called him for dinner. 

Dinner was usually filled with Chris questioning stiles about his day but today he wanted to talk. Mainly about how stupid some people could be. Stiles added that people are very stupid and they laughed. Like a genuine laugh, it was still kinda rare for them, like when stiles actually calls Chris dad, it was endearing when they first met but Chris rarely responded to it. Chris was just more practical.

At ten stiles saw the program start and stiles ran his own program. 

'Theo 1  
Removal of heart defect   
Repairing of health   
Reality filter in place

Stiles one   
Musculature increased by 5%  
Stamina increased by 20%  
Height increased by 3 inches   
Public features increased   
Penis lengthened by two inches   
Mild reality filter in place 

(stiles couldn't resist) 

When stiles eyes opened he instantly felt different. Something had definitely changed and he felt something new. Like some memories that were somewhat foggy. The advances were spot on. His dick got longer he got a bit taller and his muscles were more defined. 

Theos process went through perfectly. Now he's working out, which was more of a morning ritual that was implanted. Stretching and doing basic workouts in just underwear... It was sexy just as an idea.

Stiles started his day the same way he always did. He stretched and showered and found something to wear only to walk around the house in his boxers, his father got into work early and he usually leaves late. But his father is climbing the ranks in his job extremely fast, so it was worth it. 

After stiles ate and got dressed he got outside to his bike and started to head to school. 

When he got there he saw theo get dropped off and greeted right away, stiles head was slowly adding up the information, the boy he was talking to was on the football team, they weren't aggressive or anything but they just didn't try to make any other friends... The heart the game being about theo... It was all gone. Theo quickly saw stiles and walked over with a look of fear in his eyes. 

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" Stiles smiled and the two walked off to the side of the building. It was fairly empty. "What's up, you seemed stressed"

"you were the only person I talked to yesterday."

"Didn't we talk to that corner guy a bit"

"No! Because I was going to die". Stiles bit his lip and theo noticed. "You knew about it, I knew some shit was up when my meds were gone, all that was left was the generic vitamins. Then my mom didn't ask about it and that's when I knew I had to keep quiet. Hope that something happened... But you know" Theo seemed to panic slowly. "Look if it's gone then I'm grateful but if you... Just... What happened" Stiles nodded slowly taking out the device. 

"I was running, and I tripped on one of the small impact marks this left" he held out the device and theo looked it over. "I hit my head and it healed it... So I asked what else it could heal... You were within n the range. The whole corner thing was because you needed a perception filter around you. Something to fix things that would have gotten people to question you." 

"So you changed my heart... Healed me?"

"I think so... It's like it's never happened and I have the memory but I also have a new set."

"Why did you do this... I was in counseling for years... I was looking forward to death. I'd be done if be free." Theos eyes teared up and stiles moved forward. 

"Because theo it said that this was a turning point. Something happens with your death and I'm worried about what happens if you dropped dead in the middle of the football game dedicated to you"

"I wouldn't have, I have six months"

"you have a lifetime, and it said the game was when you would die, you'd push yourself too hard."

"And I'd overwork my heart... I get it. So what forget about this forget about my heart? Forget that you have this little God machine on you?"

"I'd hope that you'd come around to the idea of living a full life. And I don't expect you to forget about this-" stiles held up the device. "But I do hope that you understand that I'm not going to get a God complex or something... I'd like to be friends... If that's possible" 

"Well, you did save my life... I guess that means we could try" Stiles smiled nodding. 

"Great"


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out that theo and stiles had a fairly similar schedule, and that they were pretty compatible with each other. They both got annoyed at the same time, they both found some people disgusting.

"Common Greensburg did you have to throw up on the food?" Theo shrugged turning back to stiles. 

"On the plus side, it means that coach just ordered pizzas. For the team only" Stiles smiled and Theo nodded. 

"that would be a positive if I could eat it"

"why can't you eat pizza? Is this a new addition to your sad life?"

"No one just need to stay in shape" stiles leaned in smirking. 

"Eat some pizza theo. I'm sure we'll be fine" he leaned back and theo gave him a stare.

"Are you going to... Burn it off?"

"What if we just didn't gain any bad weight" Stiles shrugged. They discovered when they were together the reality filter started filtering out their conversations about the device. It meant they didn't need to hide so much.

"I mean... I am hungry" they walked into the football meeting room finding the pizzas 

"sit, eat, and relax" stiles took a slice sitting on the floor.  Theo sat next to stiles eating as the football team slowly filtered in to get lunch. 

"So-" Theo mumbled as he chewed his huge bite. "What are you doing after the game?"

"I figured I'd go home and crash, practice has not been easy and I am kinda worried my legs will give out as soon as I see my bed" 

"Fuck that. You'll be all hyper and shit if we win, come over to my place."

"Just me?"

"Well if we lose I'll only be able to stand you, but-" Theo stood."If we win party at my house" the team cheered as theo sat back down. 

"You sure you can handle this many people?"

"Stiles my family has a mini-mansion that makes most houses look like condos, and I know I sounded like a rich ass when I said that but it's because I like exploiting my parents"

"Okay, well then we better win because they all seem very excited now"

"and I'll probably have to remind them before the game, they are kinda like puppy's, they forget everything after five minutes" The two chuckled as the room was still filled with dumb jocks cheering and running around the small room. "And I mean in no way to apply that to you" Theo looked over and something in stiles stomach twisted. Was theo flirting with him... Was theo into dudes... Stiles was about 50% sure he'd end up with a guy even though he was kinda bi. It was one of those deals where any female that met him disliked him. 

"Well, thanks for not calling me a dumb dog" Theo smiled and then the bell for the next period rang.

"Well I'll see you later" Theo stood and offered stiles a hand. Stiles took it smiling. 

"Yeah last period" Theo nodded and the two went in their separate ways. 

When the two saw each other again they both seemed exhausted, and the final class had left very little to be happy about. A group assignment about getting to know your classmates better. Theo was luckily pared off with stiles but they combined with two girls, a redhead and a brunette. 

The redhead started stating that her name was Lydia and that she had a dog named Prada. The first thing was supposed to be an easy thing to remember them by. Stiles gave a vacant stare at her while she described the dog with his eye twitching at the end. Then it was his turn. He bit his lip and then looked down. 

"I have really bad ADHD" stiles stated looking at the other three. 

"Is that the one where you can't read?" Lydia looked up from her phone and Stiles sighed. 

"No that's dyslexia, ADHD is when you have hyper focus and an extreme lack of focus. Pretty much it means that Adderall has become my version of morning vitamins."

"So that's how I get Adderall" the brunette smiled then introducing herself as Tracy. "And I have a crow that kinda is my pet." She kept her gaze on theo and stiles felt weirdly protective. "What's your name?" She licked her lips at theo and he sat up. 

"I'm theo, and... And I'm... On the football team, with stiles" 

"Oh, so you two know each other" Tracy gave a weird glare to stiles and Lydia scanned him. 

"You are playing football?"

"Yes and yes" stiles gave a judging look back then looking to theo. 

"He's actually really fast, he needs some work but he's pretty good already" Theo smiled and stiles nodded. Lydia rolled her eyes picking up her phone again. 

The project groups were assigned as a long term first semester thing. Meaning that the bitch girls were stuck with the two jocks that weren't instantly on them like the other boys. 

"So what gave them the right to be assholes"

"right! Like how much of a bitch do you have to be to name your dog after a purse that you carry around"

"and the other one seemed like she'd kill you after fucking you" Theo shivered. "I don't know about you but. Don't get girls"

"well before I always put myself at a 60-40 with the 60 being for guys but according to this" stiles holds out the device. "I'm actually 90-10 so I pretty much will get a single random emotion every once in a while and if have to question myself. You want to know yours?" Stiles raised his eyebrows and theo nodded. "Ugh boring your just 100% into dudes."

"Yeah that's what I thought, apparently as a kid, I would always put husband instead of wife when they asked who I'd marry." Stiles chuckled looking at theo. Not so subtly scanning his body. 

"So we have this info now... What are we going to do about it?" Stiles asked leaning against his locker. 

"I don't know... Let's talk after practice about it some more" Theo smirked. 

"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles looked up as everyone finished changing. 

"So are you going to follow my plays today? Or are you going to be an asshole again" Theo looked over and stiles stood up getting in his face. 

"Listen up you fucking idiot, that play would only work because Greenburg has the mental capacity of an ant and he can't see your fake outs and that stupid smirk that you get when the first part works" stiles slammed theo into the lockers getting closer to him. 

"Why do we always have to fight like this?" Theo asked shoving Stiles off. Stiles let go of theo letting him get slightly defensive.

"I know one way to check" stiles went back to his locker pulling out the device. 

"It won't know why we fight" Theo looked as stiles tapped away.

"Ha!" Stiles looked back at theo. "I win it does know, apparently we're both too dominant. We're fighting for who's in charge"

"okay... How do we fix it." Theo leaned back against the locker again.

"Make one of us submissive... It's weird phrasing but it will work." Stiles pulled up a slider looking through the options.

"Okay... How do we decide?"

"Flip a coin?" Stiles took out a quarter handing it to theo. "I'm heads" Theo nodded flipping it into the air.

When theo slapped it onto the back of his hand, heads faced up. 

"Okay, so..." Stiles gestured to the bench.

"Now?"

"Yeah we need to not fight out there" Stiles nodded pulling up theo and sliding it down to 40% 

"you should sit" Theo nodded laying down on a bench. "See you in thirty seconds" he tapped it and theos eyes fluttered shut. Let's then a minute later theos eyes opened and when he looked at stiles standing over him something in his stomach flipped. "Common let's get going we're going to be late."  Theo nodded getting up and following stiles. 

By the end of a game, theo was drenched in sweat. Stiles was patting his back because he just won the game for the team.

"Theo you did great" stiles rubbed his back and theo felt amazing. When they were back in the locker room everyone theo suddenly realize that he couldn't change in front of stiles. "What's up?"

"Nothing we just gotta get back to my place, it's probably faster if I showered there and then you can help me set up some stuff" Stiles nodded taking off his undershirt for a baseball tee smiling. 

"Okay, I have my clothes in here let's go" Theo nodded tucking his boner away as they went to his car. 

When they got to his house stiles could only let out a chuckle. "Dude this place is huge!" Stiles looked around the mansion, it wasn't a big house it was a full-blown mansion. 

"Yeah um. If you want you can shower in the guest room. The one with a bathroom attached is next to my room and then after just waiting for me, people said they'd get here in like 30 minutes" Stiles nodded and got a very rushed walk around the house.

"And then there's this whole hallway" Theo turned laughing. 

"That's my parent's wing, and I should close it off" 

"close it off?" Stiles looked in awe as theo moved to slide a panel across the hallway and it sealed off before pressing a panel on the wall. "Did you just lock that?"

"Yeah"

"I want that" Theo chuckled getting close to stiles. 

"I'll ask my mom to call the contractor and ask him about it. But you gotta have a spot for it"

"I have a branch off of my room. Back when I thought my house was big" 

"okay common were running out of time" Stiles nodded and admired theo as he walked back to his room. The football tights were really good... Like really really good for his ass. Stiles quickly showered hoping to be out before theo, he didn't want to make theo wait for him, probably because he didn't want to lose theo in the house. He walked out and ended up having to wait for five minutes. Theo walked out wearing a tank and jeans. 

"And suddenly I feel overdressed" stiles looked down at his button up and Jean combo. 

"No, I think you just gotta do this" Theo moved to unbutton the first three buttons smiling. "There... Now you're nice and hot"

"So are we going to talk... About what we are going to do"

"with what? I mean I just have to order some food for the team and we have sodas in the garage-"

"I mean the weird sexual tension between us" stiles deadpans. 

"Oh... Umm. I mean-" Theo starts to mumble looking down at his shoes rubbing some dirt off the shoe.

"why don't we try dating I didn't mean to throw that out there right away"  stiles quickly tried recovering.

"Yeah sure... Um, tomorrow?" Stiles nodded and the two went downstairs getting the party ready.

The party was actually going really well, some of the guys brought dates and a few brought friends, and then Greenberg happened. 

"I told you not inviting him would be fine" stiles leaned over. Theo was still In a weird state of shock. Greenburg had Tracy and Lydia draped on him, all three were wearing slutty clubbing clothes and they instantly went to the main room. 

"I- I think my brain stopped working, why would they- with him-"

"I don't know but... It's really really making me think about how lucky you are... Because I just lost any attraction I could have ever had for them" Theo nodded and stiles rested his head on the shorter boys shoulder. "Like... Greenburg got two dates... How?"

"Maybe... Maybe Lydia just likes Tracy and Greenburg gets them into party's" Stiles nodded. 

"That's the only logical excuse" Theo nodded and the two turned away from the room walking to the smaller crowd smoking in another room. Stiles took the joint but theo declined and said his throat didn't feel good. Stiles took him upstairs finally seeing his room. 

"Well, at least we have a similar sized room" stiles chuckled sitting in the couch looking over. "So... Is there any more reason why we're up here?" Stiles winked and theo chuckled sitting next to him. 

"Well. I should be dead right now... According to that thing, I drop dead in the game before you fixed my heart. So now I'm officially on borrowed time. I don't want to deal with fake people like Greenburg and Lydia. They're trying to trick us into liking them or some stupid plan" Theo turned laying against stiles chest. "And I Mean you're the only person I like so there's that too" Theo chuckled and turned as stiles leaned in. 

The kiss wasn't fireworks or an expanded into a new reality but it was nice, calm and peaceful. Only to be interrupted. 

"Hey theo, Greenburg us throwing up a lot into a toilet, and I think Tracy did coke off of a table." Theo nodded getting up. 

"Help me kick them out " Theo offered stiles a hand. 

"I wouldn't miss it" stiles took it getting up and the two went downstairs rounding up the three. 

"You three couldn't even last 30 minutes before you ruined a party. Go do coke in your car and Greenburg you have no tolerance. Give up now!" Theo slammed the door and a few people gave a weak cheer. 

"To be fair he was drinking absinthe" stiles turned seeing Charlie chuckle. "I mean my mom used it to clean the dishes and said it was too rough." The three chuckled and the party continued. Charlie was a stereotypical jock. He had broad shoulders and a haircut that can only be seen as the logical step above a bowl cut in the scale of bad. But he had funny moments and theo didn't hate him. Stiles didn't like that he was flirting with theo a little so stiles took charge putting his arm around theo. Which made theo smile, and forced Charlie to back off. 

Later on, a few people asked to stay over because they drank a bit too much and theo set them up in guest rooms and eventually gave away stiles room. 

"So we're sharing a bed before our first date?" Stiles joked and theo gave a dry laugh. 

Then stiles felt the bed... And theo... And theos pajamas and the pajamas that stiles borrowed. 

"These shorts are mine now..."Stiles looked over the silk underwear that he had on as shorts.

"I'm fine with that" Theo smiled and turned to let stiles spoon him. "Just promise me you won't leave without me tomorrow"

"of course not" stiles yawned out the reply finding a comfortable position on a pillow while still having theo next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walked into the pizza place smiling as theo waved. The two decided the morning after the party to have a chill first date. Stiles sat down and theo handed him the menu. 

"You look cute" Theo smiled tugging at stiles flannel sleeve. "A lot like the outfit that you wore to the party."  Theo chuckled.

"Okay I have like four different outfits, I know I'm boring"

"I think it's cute, there's the nerdy jock" Theo tugged on his current outfit. "Like a Peter Parker 'nerd'" Theo chuckled "and then there's jock you who is just sexy because he's always wearing tight clothes"

"well speaking of sexy. I have those underwear I may or may not have stolen from you on"

"Oh, that is sexy" Theo chuckled. "I'm guessing you're surrounded in comfort"

"oh yeah," Stiles leaned forward. "So I may have been bad"

"bad how?" Theo tilted his head. 

"Bad like I asked the device if we would be a Good couple"

"Oh, I thought you killed someone" Theo shrugged. 

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad? No, I'm a little worried that you can't leave certain things up to chance though"

"I mean I never had any control, everything was 'your mom needs this, and we have to move to your mom can get better' now that I have control for once in my life I like it... And don't worry, it said were good together"

"really? Well then I guess neither of us should be that nervous"

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't" Stiles smiled and theo leaned over a bit. 

"Well then after this can you come over to my place?"

"Sure, but I'm not a slut if that's what you mean"

"No" Theo shook his head. "Besides, I may or may not have jerked off before getting here" Theo laughed and stiles broke laughing also. 

"well, it didn't show before you announced it" stiles chuckled. "So your place? I'm guessing it's empty kinda often?"

"Yeah, my sisters at college-" theos eyes drifted and stiles made a mental note that he clearly didn't like talking about her. "And then my mom goes around with my dad a lot, she gets to relax in hotels while he does the businesses meetings, they get a nice couple of nights away, then my mom will come back while my dad goes somewhere not so nice and she'll redesign some stuff, spend some time with me" Theo shrugged. "But it's mostly my house right now, a bunch of meetings in Europe means I probably won't see my mom for another two weeks, and my dad for a month" Theo shrugged. 

"What keeps him moving so much?" Stiles took a sip of his soda slightly concerned for how little theo was cared for. 

"He's a pricey contractor and designer, he develops the buildings that the rich people get to live in. So he needs to go to the location and make sure things are going well a lot. But I get nice care packages when he visits places. France is next week so I'm hoping he sends something good back... Not like... Fermented eggs or something"

"that sounds disgusting, but the stuff explains why your house is so nice, he designed it?"

"No, his best friend did, my dad says he will never live in something he designs, I don't get why but it's a weird thing he says. So what does your dad do?" 

"He sells guns, and other weapons to stores and stuff, it's kinda weird because I was super into archery years ago and now I'm thinking of starting up again because I can just have access to an open firing field whenever"

"whenever?" Theo looked skeptical.

"Ya know, not like I can go walking around with a handgun waving it around, at the main offices there's an archery range that I could use"

"I always thought archery looked way better. It just looks so fancy to do it" theo drew an imaginary bow letting the arrow fly. "It's just way more... Asthetically pleasing to watch"

"I could teach you" stiles bit his lip. "Do the whole wrap myself around you and teach you how to do it right only to have to correct your stance a few times"

"it sounds like a good date idea, you want dessert?"

"We could get soft serve downtown, it's on the way to your house anyway" stiles suggested and theo nodded. 

"Sounds like a good plan" Theo got the check and handed off a card before Stiles could even get his father's card out of his wallet. 

"I had money, I could have paid"

"I know but it's my treat this time, you can get ice cream" stiles frowned, theo would have to get a crazy amount of ice cream to make the amounts equal, they each had stuff before their own mini pizzas, it had to add up. 

"Fine but next time is my treat" Theo nodded. 

"I'm glad we're planning ahead so much, another dinner, you teaching me to shoot a bow and arrow, add on the time we spend at school and we might get sick of each other" Theo got up meeting stiles and taking his hand. 

"I don't think I'd get sick of you so soon" Stiles smiled resting his head on theo. "Now common, my dad's expecting money out of his account tonight" Theo laughed stumbling as stiles tugged him out of the restaurant.

After an hour they were lying in Theo's bed.

"Ice cream was good" Theo looked over and stiles nodded. 

"Yeah, it was" stiles let his words die out letting an awkward silence settled in. 

"Hey- ya know I- I know-" Theo looked up and stiles turned. 

"Theo, what is it?"

"I don't want things to be weird because we're on my bed right now and I don't know if it's me but I'm just not sure how fast things should move" Theo looked down blushing. "Your my first crush that wasn't one sided so I'm kinda flying blind here"

"we'll we're in the same boat if it makes you feel better, and I'm fine taking things really slow because I think the only useful source for us is the internet and we have to go through the bullshit." 

"Y-you mean like sex stuff?"

"Yeah, I mean health isn't going to give us any good information. They just care about not getting any teen pregnancies"

"well, that is the farthest thing we need to worry about" Theo chuckled looking at stiles lips. "So even though we are going slow...-"

"why don't we go at whatever pace is comfortable with us" stiles leaned forward resting his face inches away. "So if it's okay with you?" Stiles smirked and theo nodded closing his eyes and leaning forward.

"Yeah, it's okay" Theo smiled closing the distance kissing stiles. 

"You can do that part again" stiles broke down laughing with Theo.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles hit the ground hard. He didn't hear any cracks or any loud noses besides his pads crunch up against each other though.

"Fuck that hurt" stiles looked around seeing a few other people on the ground. The game was breaking them. Theo was on the bench because he was having a hard time breathing and that meant that they didn't really have anyone who could take a tackle and keep going.

Stiles got up grabbing his shoulder. "Shit" stirs ran over tugging on his pads leaning on the bench. "I need five" the coach nodded and theo looked over. 

"You okay?"

"It hurts but I should be fine" 

"coach I'm feeling better I can go in" 

The coach agreed and theo was clearly raking out some anger. Stiles cheered with a few others who got injured and by the end of the game theo had really turned it all around. 

"You did great" Stiles smiled petting theos face. "And your nose is bleeding a little"

"I took a few hard hits" Theo leaned on stiles good side as they walked up to the hill to the field house. 

"Hey, T party tonight?" Some random kid asked and theo shook his head.

"I can't host like this, all I'm doing is having a chill night" Theo turned kissing stiles cheek and leaning in. "You can still come over though" Theo smirked letting stiles drop him down onto a bench. 

"I think I have to take care of you, so yeah I'll come over" Theo kept giving stiles stupid faces as he wiped away the blood from his nose. 

Theo and stiles both had to help each other get out of pads but when Stiles took off his shirt he noticed theo looking at him. 

"What's up?"

"We could change at my house again, I'm sure that the shower is a big improvement"

"Okay, I'm just tired and kinda in pain so let's get going" Theo nodded and they left the school heading back to the mansion. 

When stiles laid back on the couch post-shower in a full set of theos pajamas laying next to theo who was equally wiped out. 

"Can you lower the lights, my head hurts" stiles was just keeping his eyes opened and theo nodded getting them off the couch and returning a moment later. "Thanks"

"you might have a concussion, I think light sensitivity is a pretty good early sign"

"if you go to my bag the logos is in there, I know I said I wouldn't do stupid things with it"

"Still, we're hurting, when we should be celebrating." Theo got up again returning with the pure carbon black device. 

Stiles found out that theo and he both had a minor concussion and that stiles shoulder was a torn muscle. Theo apparently had an asthma attack and would feel chest pain in the morning. "Huh, first one in a year and a half. I just have forgotten what it was like"

"well, I'm fixing up the current things so get comfy"  Theo nodded and wrapped his arms around Stiles. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah" stiles turned to rest on theos chest. "See you in a few" stiles eyes became hazy as he fell into the device's sleep. 

The two woke up and stiles checked the run. "So it says that you were in a good bit of pain, why didn't you say anything."

"I didn't notice, honestly spending time with you makes little things like that not that bad" Stiles smiled nodding and leaning up kissing theo. "And that makes it really nice" Theo chuckled turning a bit so the kiss is less awkward. "So what do you think for the rest of the night?" 

"How about... We could do a movie night"

"Okay," Theo smiled handing stiles the remote. "You pick, I'll start some popcorn" stiles moved to get the remote for the TV and started going through them getting options. 

When theo returned they put on some B list action movie and theo moved close to stiles moving an arm around him. Stiles moved his arm around theos waist resting against the under armor shirt he put on. 

"We spent like four hours in compression gear and pads and you put this on?" Stiles looked up chuckling. 

"Well someone is raiding all of my actual comfy clothes" Theo rolled his eyes looking down. "But I'll give them a pass because theo looks really nice in them" Stiles nodded looking down at the black silk pajamas and shorts. 

"Oh I know I look good in these, and I mean these kinda look good on you" stiles chuckled petting theos chest.

"Yeah know I think if you keep doing that we might lose where we are in the movie"

"oh no, we'd be completely lost" stiles chuckled moving his hand around theo. "But... I might know something that's a bit more interesting"

"Yeah?" Theo smiled. "Didn't you call that one kid a slut because he didn't wait till the third date " Theo probed and stiles shook his head. 

"He hasn't gotten pat a third date, we are... Way more compatible than him and his... Well, I won't call them what they are" stiles chuckled kissing Theo's neck. "So are we there yet? Or do I water for date three?"

"I'm pretty sure we have some logistics to go through before we go... All the way" Theo added scanning stiles back and ass.

"that's true, but there is no reason we can't have some fun" stiles tugged on theos shirt revealing his larger chest. "It's crazy to think that it's only a few games left" stiles looked up kissing Theo's neck. "I'm happy some alien device almost killed me, it led to all of this" Stiles smiled meeting theo for another kiss. 

"Well, I am very grateful because you took the very shity life I had and gave me a nice life to replace it" theo kissed Stiles neck and stiles leaned back letting theo suck a Hickie onto him. 

"Don't do them that high up"

"oh who cares"

"my dad, who sells weapons and is kinda protective because he didn't know I existed until like six months ago" stiles chuckled and theo tugged off the borrowed shirt. 

"Well, then I'll just hide them better" Theo leaned down sucking another Hickie and stiles started one of his own.

After an hour the two had a weird amount of bruises on them and their lips were puffy. Eventually, they separated because the heat was getting overwhelming.

"Humans are weird" stiles looked over and theo nodded. "I mean we just sucked on each other's skin because it felt... Okay" stiles chuckled and theo gave a 'pfft' "okay you know what I mean like it wasn't anything more than a weird extended making out"

"Yeah... Humans are weird" Theo moved kissing stiles second hickie again. "But if this is weird then I'm kinda okay with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles looked up as the crowd erupted in a cheer.  He saw as theo jumped across the feild and then running twards stiles. 

"We won!" Theo smiled hugging stiles. 

"Holy shit we did" stiles chuckled resting his head on theos pad. 

"You hurt?" Theo leaned back and stiles shook his head. 

"No" 

"Oh good. Sorry you had to kinda be the bait"

"its fine, you were the perfect bait"  Theo laughed and the team started to swarm theo cheering his name. 

After theo was carried back to the locker rooms he was finally released and stiles could tug him back to their lockers. 

"Greenburg was groping my ass the entire time" Theo shook his head and stiles squinted down the hall. 

"Only I'm allowed to do that" stiles let his death stare for another moment before turning back. "Want me to go beat him up?"

"I'm sure he'll find a way to fuck over himself, he has a talent for fucking up" Theo smiled kissing stiles cheek. "Besides he was stupidly rough"

"well, maybe I should check up on your butt" stiles chuckled resting his head against the metal. 

"You okay?"

"I'm very very tired and stressed"

"we don't have to go to the party"

"we do because we won the game, and I want booze" Stiles smiled taking off his pads revealing a light bruize on his shoulder. 

"You okay?" Theo moved to rub stiles shoulder and he winced when theo touched it. 

"I'll be fine" stiles stretched his shoulder while he tugged his pants down. When Stiles got back up theo had turned away. "Really? You know any time I check the logos I see you naked" stiles leaned forward letting his dick brush against theos ass. "Is it too real?" Stiles half teased and theo shook his head. 

"Y-your just a lot bigger"

"sell I did that on purpose, besides, look at how thick you are soft" stiles turned theo and he smirked. "Don't get hard we have to shower here "

"Yeah, and you saying that didn't help" Theo blushed and stiles turned him away from the other boy in their row. Stiles kissed his cheek seeing him tightly wrap his towel around his waist. 

"We can wait a minute, you look really good" Stiles smiled moving his hand over the outline of theos developing abs. "Very toned"

"I want them more toned by next year, so I can be one of those stupid crop top jocks"

"I'll join you for that goal" stiles chuckled and theo tugged on towel smirking. "And now someone can shower"

"Fuck off" Theo laughed. 

When they were done they waited in the parking lot for one of the seniors to take them to the party. 

When they got to the house stiles and theo were handed beers right as they walked inside. "I'm liking this already" Theo clinked glasses with stiles before chugging the beer.

After five beers stiles and theo started to really feel weird. 

"Dude my hearts racing" Theo looked over Nad stiles nodded. 

"Yeah I'm not doin good either" stiles and theo stood up balancing on each other and wandered down the street before stiles slid the logos out of his pocket. "Shit man, who got us the last beers?"

"Ummm... Greenburg"

"Yeah he put nail polish remover in them"

"like... He poisoned us?"

"I- hold on" stiles turned to throw up into a bush pulling away to the logos giving a red alert "Common sit over here" stiles clicked away but they didn't pass out. Their headache cleared and stiles turned. 

"Ruin that shits night" Stiles nodded and then a moment later there were screams from the house. 

"Greenburg just broke his arm and leg falling down the stairs" Tila turned. "That felt good... But I don't think it's gunna stay that way" stiles rested on theos shoulder.

"He tried to poison us. It's justified" Stiles nodded. 

The next Monday at school had everyone signing greenburgs cast like they were in middle school. Theo was right, it still felt good, and Greenburg was alone. Stiles walked over pinning him down to his locker. 

"Try any shit in me or theo again and I will make sure that this-" stiles grabbed his bruised upper arm tightening his grip seeing Greenburg light up in pain. "Will be nothing to what you'll feel" stiles took a step back and Greenburg nodded. Then stiles fixed his shirt and walked to class. 

Stiles sat down next to theo in English and across from Lydia. 

"Tracy is sick so it's just the three of us, so have fun" She smiled before opening her laptop and cutting off any other conversations. 

Theo and stiles had been making sure that the page showed the history of them doing all the work, throwing Lydia and Tracy down after the project was done would be easier than trying to convince the teacher to swap partners mid-project. 

After English stiles and theo had training.

"In between wrestling and football, we have some work to do" Theo got up showing stiles a punching bag. "But first I think we should get some anger out" Stiles nodded. And started punching the bag, after his tenth hit something different happened, the hit actually sent theo back. "Fuck yeah!" Theo looked around smiling."Do another like that" Stiles nodded and did another hit. "Where's this coming from?"

"My guess" Stiles pointed to his bag in the corner where the logos was glowing. "I'll should check on it" theo nodded and the two walked over to the glowing object. "It was like this when I found it. Only it was a glob of metal" stiles picked up the glowing phone seeing the black and gray shift into white and gold. Stiles found the settings and tilted his head. "Turns out I kinda hulk out" 

"What?" Theo knelt down looking at the screen. 

"Yeah um... I increased my strength when I did everything to myself. And it looks like it can be triggered by anger to increase."

"Shit, that's cool" 

"Yeah, lay down" 

"What?" Stiles chuckled moving theo down. 

"I want you to feel it, it's amazing" stiles kissed theo seeing his eyes fade. He pulled back seeing the progress bar filled and eventually his eyes came back focusing on the device shift back to block and gray. 

"Stiles!" Theo frowned and slowly got up. "Don't do that without me knowing"

"Oh, common look" stiles put the logos away and got behind the bag. "Give it a few hard hits and then focus on sending everything you got through the bag" Theo nodded and stiles braced himself against the bag. 

The first few hits seemed normal but then they started getting more and more powerful. Theos ninth hit sent stiles back a foot and had the bag swinging. 

"Fuck!" Theo looked up and stiles nodded moving over. "Dude that was... Like really good" 

"Fuck yeah" stiles leaned forward kissing theo. This was a different kiss though. Theo was idly not opposed though, stiles seemed to be the person that he'd be with at least for the foreseeable future, why not have his fun.

"Seriously dudes!" Stiles pulled back frowning at two seniors. 

"You got a fucking problem?" Stiles squinted and they both shook their head.

"No, not that you're together but, it's the training room, not your bedrooms" Theo tilted his head. 

"He has a point" Stiles nodded in response and looked to theo. 

"Okay workout time" Theo nodded and stiles pulled back. "We can get back to that another day" stiles chuckled grabbing the list.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles looked around his room smiling. His dad was home and theo wasn't murdered in his sleep, meaning that Chris had either not seen theos larger frame, or he is saving the murder for when they wake up. 

Stiles walked downstairs in his usual garb. A tank and some short shorts, it somehow passed as clothing if he wore a jock with the shorts and it was better then him just in briefs. 

Theo dressed a bit more modestly for his first real meeting with stiles father, he knew the whole ordeal. Stiles 'father' and mother had him in San Francisco for his whole life even though he was born in beacon hills. Then his mom got sick and his dad started drinking, and then Chris came into everything and a blood test was done to confirm that Stiles was Chris's son. 

Cut too almost a year later and stiles seemed to be close with Chris. They made small talk while Theo sat on the stairs waiting for stiles to bring up the topic of a boy sleeping over... But not a friend a boyfriend. 

"So when are you going to get to the guy sharing your bed? I'm guessing that's Theo?" Stiles froze turning to face his father. Chris kept a straight face at stiles and stiles bit his lip. 

"Okay... Yes, that is Theo, umm we've been kinda dating for three months, also I like boys... I guess this is a good time to add that"

"I got that much from you sharing a bed with him"

"Okay, but why would I force him to sleep on a couch, I mean..."

"You can come out now theo, I doubt stiles would do this without you" Theo stood up and walked out and around to the island.

"Hi, Mr. Argent-"

"1 Chris. 2 of you hurt him, ever, no one will find out what happened to you. 3- stiles, if you do something to trick me again in cutting up your card, and 4. For the both of you, I don't care your both boys, use a fucking condom until you get blood tests done"

"eww dad" 

"No- wear one, I don't know who's going to wear it and I never want to know. But do it" Chris stood to shake Theo's hand and then placing his plate in the sink. "Oh and next time he stays over, I want to know"

"okay" Stiles nodded and Chris smiled. 

"Have a good practice" he patted Theo's shoulder and left. 

"Holy fuck! That was terrifying" Theo turned and stiles nodded. 

"He could have shot you"

"what?" 

"Yeah, that was worst-case scenario" stiles sat at the island petting theos hair. "So you get to live. I get to keep dating you."

"And we need to buy some condoms"

"Theo we don't have to actually use the-"

"I know. But we will buy a box, and when we start having more than make out sessions that lead to us both a bit confused about what we want to do, we will take A condom and fucking do something and then throw it out. In the bathroom trash." Stiles nodded and theo placed his hand over his heart. 

"Weird thing. This is probably the first time I've felt this"

"What?"

"Terrified but also pumped up " Theo smiled and stiles leaned against the island. 

"Well save that energy for practice, we actually get to wrestle today" stiles leaned back sipping some coffee before pulling out the logos. "Also what was the weight you had to make?"

"Don't need that, I made it already"  Theo smirked and stiles moved closer. 

"Don't starve yourself, you had to cut 7 pounds in a week, that's unhealthy"

"have you heard of the concept of wrestling? It's pretty unhealthy"

"true, but that's for normal people, we aren't normal" stiles held up the logos. "I know you can lose the weight but seriously, I hate seeing you not eat, which is why" stiles tapped a few things. "Your locked at your goal weight so eat some food" stiles motioned to the kitchen before getting closer to theo. "Okay?"

"Yeah" Theo smiled.

At practice, everyone was pared off and stiles and theo were put together. "No hard feelings when I win"

"that's cute" stiles got into position and theo smirked.

"I've wrestled before"

"but you think you're going to win" stiles chuckled and they started. Stiles knew every single move that theo was going to do. His face went awe stuck when he was face down on the floor with stiles planted over him in less than 90 seconds "see babe" stiles chuckled and theo thrashed a little still remaining pinned down. 

"Round two" stiles let theo get up adjusting the straps on his singlet and then they reset. 

This attempt had stiles legs pinning down theo with stiles crotch pressing against the back of his head. 

"I can see everything on your face babe" stiles chuckled and let him go. "Try at a poker face, make it interesting" stiles and theo reset again and theo actually pinned stiles for a moment. But Stiles was able to flip them around and theo was against the mat stomach down with stiles pressed on top of him. "And I don't think we have to talk about what feels natural anymore" stiles chuckled seeing theos face light up as stiles boner rubbed against theos ass. 

"I- how? Is it the logos? Did you like to download my brain or something?"

"Nope" stiles pet theos head as he sulked on the mat. "You just show what you're doing and I can tell what to do from there" 

"that's unfair"

"it isn't" stiles chuckled helping up theo. "Because when you are trying to come up with something you make such a cute face" stiles kissed theos cheek getting him to blush. "Common two more rounds"

"why?"

"Because I like seeing that cute thinking face" stiles chuckled kissing that's cheek again.


	9. Chapter 9

The wrestling season was fairly uneventful. Stiles and theo didn't get many matches and the ones that they did get were against people who weren't able to fight back against them.

They didn't play in the championship for it and they didn't have any events until theos birthday. 

"Hey, babe" stiles leaned in kissing Theo's cheek. 

"Yeah?"

"Want to... Do something, it is your birthday"

"Huh" Theo smirked kissing stiles. "Well I know we haven't had sex sex. But how about... Blow me?"

"Okay," Stiles smiled kissing his neck. "And I think now that we're sure about this stuff... We can start to really figure it out. But I'm topping first, your ass is too pretty not to be used" 

"So romantic" Theo chuckled and stiles flipped theo around. 

"Really? I mean you were the one that picked out kinky porn last time" stiles smirked and theo blushed. "And I'm sure one day I'll be able to do that to you without worrying but I am not buying toys until my dad stops monitoring my cards"

"Ya know you're doing a lot of talking when you said of giving a blowjob" Theo smirked moving stiles down. 

"Oh okay. I'll let that pass because it's your birthday" stiles chuckled kissing Theo's chest. "I wish it was warmer. I'd like you naked... But it's too cold"  Theo nodded taking his dick out

"and you're still stalling" 

"I'm letting you get ready" 

"well just waiting for me to get hard is going to take longer, use that tongue for something other than talking for once" Theo smirked as stiles jaw dropped. "Common babe it's my birthday" stiles moved down licking theos dick getting a Hmm from theo. "Fuck sti- your mouth is so warm." Theo looked down as stiles slowly engulfed theos dick choking and bobbing back up. 

"Fuck thats hard" 

"Yeah because you do so good"

"No, staying at the base. It just cuts off my airway"

"well... Maybe you need to stretch it out, all those straight boys learn so quickly in those casting videos" Theo chuckled and stiles slid down again this time taking a breath before he got to theos pubes. "Shit babe, I'm not lasting that long either" Theo moaned feeling stiles tongue poke out and he quickly pulled stiles up Cumming on his face. 

"Huh, right as I was getting the hang of it too" stiles smirked licking theos overly sensitive dick. 

"Ahhh okay take a break from that"

"oh common it's your birthday" Stiles smiled jerking off theos dick giving fast strokes. 

"Shit shit agh stiles" stiles kept jerking theo off until he saw theos face contort. His dick spurted out another load with a glob landing in stiles cheek. "Fuck fuck fuck, that felt so weird" 

"well, I think someone had his fun" stiles stood. "Now then, I'm going to wash my face-" stiles paused getting a glob of cum and sucking it off before giving theo his own salty load. "And when I'm back were going to... Watch some porn and I'm going to write down some things is going to do when my birthday comes around" stiles smirked. "Find some kinky shit too, I want to know when your ready again" stiles kissed theos cheek leaving him to steady his breath and then eventually process what stiles told him to do and start finding things. 

They ended up watching a guy get whipped and stiles kept on whispering how he'd love to see theo tied up and begging for another. "Ya know, the first bit of porn I watched was super kinky like the guy was being tortured and he was covered in marks, but he was so happy that it happened. I knew I could never go back to vanilla shit again" stiles chuckled biting theos shoulder.

"Fuck" 

"just leaving a mark" stiles chuckled and theo looked over. 

"When did you get naked?"

"A few minutes ago, I'm surprised you didn't notice, but I guess you're pretty engrossed in that guy getting beaten, want me to hit you?" Stiles smirked and theo shifted. 

"No, and get off I'm getting naked"  stiles chuckled, he always knew when theo was lying, but he knew to bring it up slowly. For theos sake. Theo stepped out of his boxers and stiles grabbed into his ass. 

"We should start prepping, I know it's hard if we try right now but think, soon we might just have sex" stiles chuckled. 

"Or..." Theo bit his lip and stiles leaned in. 

"What is it?"

"It's not a sexy thought"

"okay" stiles leaned forward pausing the porn "shoot"

"do you think... The logos could like. Make it easier"

"How?"

"Make it so I don't have to clean out"

"So like you don't shit?"

"I mean think about how much wasted time we spend on the toilet"  Theo lifted his arms."I mean I think we'd still piss, ya know to keep up a facade. But... What if we did that?"

"It would give us some free time. And I'll look into lubing up your hole when you get aroused." Stiles brought theo down to the couch. "Now common they are going to edge this guy and he seems like he hates it" stiles chuckles flicking theos nipple.

As they progressed through porn stiles eventually commanded that theo jerk him off, theo started speeding through and stiles stopped was forced to stop him before his dick was yanked off. 

"We aren't racing babe, just give me a nice slow Edge"

"I know how to jerk you off" Theo chuckled and stiles wrapped his hand around theos dick. 

"You know how to get me off, now make it last" stiles turned kissing Theos neck. "Now slow down and work my head, hell play with my foreskin, it makes me weak" stiles chuckled rubbing theos dick making him moan. "Are you thinking of how we would do that?" Stiles looked up at the TV seeing a twink getting impaled on a dildo. "Cuz I don't care too much for a slim guy getting fucked like that, I know I'd be good at being the one forcing him to go deeper, so babe, who are you?"

"I'm the guy getting fucked"

"Yeah you are" Stiles smiled and theo blushed. "Oh don't worry. You can be all alpha male when the guys are around, but around me... Just let me handle this stuff" Theo bit his lip nodding as stiles started playing with his dick faster. "Common I'll finish you off and then we can finish off that cake from earlier"


	10. Chapter 10

Through the winter stiles and theo talked a lot, even though they didn't actually physically stay together for most of the break.

"So, how do I look?" Stiles turned to show theo his ass in the baseball pants.

"They look nice" Theo stood up turning stiles and kissing his cheek. "But you don't fill them out like me" Theo turned and stiles mouth fell open. 

"Holly shit" stiles moved grabbing onto his ass. "God... I know you are kinda ready, but I want you now"

"Yeah I can just get a finger in there with lube, your dick, which keeps getting bigger, won't fit" 

"well, then we might just have to wait a bit longer" Stiles smiled sliding his hand into theos pants. "And I think I'll be stretching you out for now on" Theo nodded and Stiles smiled. "Oh and stop jerking off, only when I'm here to tell you when you can"

"your taking charge"

"Yeah, ya know why?"

"Why?"

"When I was watching that kinky porn on your birthday... And we were talking about you doing subby shit... That we don't need toys or for you to be all loose for us to have some fun, I mean we can blow each other and jerk off together all we want but if we want to have some real fun we need some rules" stiles moved grabbing his ass harder. "Don't you agree?" 

"Yeah, you're sexy when you get bossy" 

"really? Then why do you act like a brat whenever I get bossy" stiles chucked buttoning up his shirt. 

"Well, I can't let you have an easy time" Theo stood rubbing his shoulder. "And it's practice, why are you in full garb?"

"Because I wanted to make sure it fits" stiles tugged off the shirt hanging it up and swapping it out for a black compression shirt. "And since I know that the question really was, why aren't you wearing something tighter, are you happy?"

"Very" Theo licked his lips. 

"Common then after practice we can have some fun"

After practice stiles was a soaked mess. He laid back on a bench groaning and theo chuckled laying next to him. 

"You had to push yourself so far beyond your limits" 

"it was fun, and worth it" stiles looked up letting theo help him up. Then theo leaned in kissing stiles neck getting a whiff of his scent. "You like smelling me all sweaty?" 

"No- you ass-"

"I was being serious, go ahead, smell it again or try my shoes"

"What?"

"You haven't sniffed your cleats after practice?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and theo shook his head "Dude it's like getting high for a second and then... Here" stiles leaned down offering his shoe.

"I'm not sniffing your sneakers in the locker room"

"fine then" stiles stood up looking down on him. "Then my place"

"O-okay" theo stood and Stiles smiled. 

"You're going to love it" stiles laid back on his bed holding out a shoe. "Just take a sniff" stiles pushed it into theos hand and he finally gave in smelling it then stiles moved up pushing theos face in. After theos first sniff, he quickly had another and another and another until stiles pulled him back. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm like... Really hard"

"nothing wrong with you, you can love my stinky feet."

"Makes me feel pervy" Theo looked down and stiles wrapped around him. 

"You aren't pervy, you're being a good sub, you know you want me" Stiles smiled kissing theo. "And my feet smell good on your face" stiles kissed theos cheek and moved his hand with the shoe back up. "Take another sniff and then we can 69" Theo nodded letting stiles guide him. 

After that practice they didn't have any time, even with theos new kink neither of them had any energy anymore, baseball took them directly into finals week with the two being extremely overwhelmed. Theo had expanded his goals for what he wanted to do with stiles, actual anal penetration was still on the top of the list but Stiles had only one day and only got two fingers in before theo got frustrated. 

Theo also spent the few and rare moments with stiles giving him tongue baths. It was a quick way to clan theo down and get him submissive and it was something he loved, licking stiles long smelly toes, then going into his pits for as long as possible, and finally stiles ass and taint, then he'd get a sloppy blow job and stiles would reward theo with permission to cum. 

Ultimately finals week came and theo had to sit down with a five-day load on his balls. Stiles was next to him with the same pent up load, jerking off became boring when he could command theo around. And just getting himself off was boring, getting theo off made him excited. Seeing theos eyes light up after an orgasm made stiles happy. 

During the final theo could only think of the porn he saw, foot worship was probably becoming a quick favorite, but that could just be his own sneakers and stiles feet... But then he found other things that somehow made his dick bounce at the idea of stiles doing it to him. Like theo being tied down with a shoe tied to his face and stiles programming his mind. Theo came a few times thinking of stiles forcing him into a mindless horny from for him to play with. Something about the escape of it all made theos dick jump. Then there was torture porn. Theo finally learned about masochists and was in awe as he read through how people got off from pain. That was something that he had to hide, Stiles was accepting of his foot Fetish because he has one too, same with the rest of the worship stuff... He wouldn't want to inflict pain on theo just for fun. 

Theo shook his head focusing on the doodle he had on the corner wondering how much time was left for the final that he finished ten minutes ago.


	11. Chapter 11

During the first day of vacation theo and stiles hung out in stiles room with headaches. 

"Don't take pills. I wanna drink later."

"Isn't your dad home?"

"He is setting up a new office several hundred miles away from here, they wanted someone who was good to oversee everything while it's set up and then hire a manager, so he won't be home for two weeks" 

"that sounds... Really nice" Theo turned resting on stiles chest. 

"So... I may have been bad with logos"

"What did you do?" Theo looked up wondering if anything has changed. 

"Nothing... But I was curious about what porn you were watching. So I downloaded it off of your computer's history"

"how? I was in private mode"

"I don't think that logos cares about private mode"

"So you know what I've been jerking off too?"

"Yeah, and I was happy to see that it was just when I gave permission but... I was wondering, should we fill out one of those sheets that say what we like?"

"That's like... Real dom sub stuff"

"I mean aren't we kinda there?"

"I guess" stiles bit his lip. "I like the idea of you calling me sir a lot" 

"really? Well, what does sir want today" stiles eyes went wide as theo kissed his chest. "I wish I could be a real slut and be all open for you but... Should we see how many fingers fit?"

"Yeah, strip boy" Theo stood and slowly got out of his tank and shorts revealing a fully erect dick dropping with Precum. "Is someone horny?" Stiles moved to stroke theos dick getting a nod. "Use your words boy, I like hearing from you"

"Yes sir, fuck sir that feels good" 

"Hmm I bet it does, but turn around" Theo nodded and stiles got out some lube coating his fingers. Theo laid back and stiles smiled as he held his legs. "You look so good"

"Yeah?" 

"Just relax" stiles moved his fingers around theos hole seeing theo look up clearly wanting more. "I know you want more but we can't just yet" 

"I know but seeing guys getting fucked by their masters makes me horny"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will soon" stiles pressed his finger in getting a moan from theo. "Because I really like how you moan," Stiles added another finger and started stretching theo out. "Two fingers already babe, soon it'll be my whole dick wrecking you" Stiles smiled leaning forwards. "You are gunna have a cunt after we fuck" Theo threw his head back moaning as stiles pushed against his prostate. "Yeah babe, want me to milk you?"

"Fuck stretch me out more, your dick can milk me"

"Ohhh, okay" Stiles added another finger and theo ground his teeth as stiles slowly worked three and then four fingers in his ass. "Let's we if you can take me" stiles tugged on his underwear and lubes his dick and slowly leaned forward pressing in. Theo moaned and took the first inch perfectly. Then stiles brushed against his prostate and theos dick dribbled out a bit of cum. Then stiles hit a wall. He was stuck barely halfway into theos hole. 

"Shit it hurts" Theo pushed stiles back and stiles quickly pulled out in shock of how theos dick spurted right when he said it hurt... 

"Sorry, I don't think you're ready for all of me just yet"

"Yeah, but we technically did anal" 

"Yeah we technically did" stiles chuckled kissing theo. "You don't hurt still right?"

"No I'm good" Theo moved his legs down and stiles kissed him again. 

"Good and I know it's annoying but I think we're almost there" 

"Yeah, the part before the pain was good" Theo blushed and stiles laid on theo. "You're getting my cum all over you"

"I guess you'll just have to lick it off then" stiles smirked and theo nodded. 

"Okay" 

"but first I'm getting off"

"blowjob?"

"No, just lay back" Theo nodded and stiles placed his dick next to theos and started humping them together. 

"Shit, I'm still sensitive"

"Oh and I know you love this boy"

"I do sir" Theo bit his lip and stiles moved to tug on theos nipples. 

"Fuck" stiles picked up his pace and move to suck a hickie onto theos neck. "Fuck fuck fuck" Stiles didn't hold back shooting his load all over theo. Then he laid back on theo petting his hair with his free hand. 

"Shit I'm close again"

"You don't get to cum again today, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"especially because you didn't get my permission" stiles moved biting lightly around theos nipple. "I should find a way to punish you... But I will give you a freebie" 

"thank you, sir" Theo looked over at his bedside table at his clock. "Well after an hour I took half a dick before it was extremely painful." Theo looked up."Maybe someone should have tried out a normal sized dick first"

"is this some weird way of you asking me for a huge dick too?"

"I wouldn't mind it... But who would I fuck with this massive dick?"

"Well, if you are good I'll let you top on your birthday"

"So.. 8 months away"

"pretty much" stiles a rubbed theos chest. "Now common describe your perfect dick"

"girthy... But still long and I mean my foreskin is like barely there"

"it looks like you were kinda circumcised"

"Well, I wasn't. My skin just isn't that stretchy around my dick I guess"

"So a bit of a chode with more foreskin, and I'm making it more sensitive" stiles smirked and theo bit his lip. "Oh I know you'd love it"

"I know sir" stiles finished tapping and slowly pushed theo down. 

"Let this run. Clean me up after, and then we can find something more productive to do"


	12. Chapter 12

During a five day trip and break stiles and theo finally had real time. Real-time to fuck. 

"I'm almost in baby" Stiles smiled and theo nodded. "Feeling good?"

"Tight but good so f-fuck"

"hit the wall?"

"Yeah" 

"I'm deeper" Stiles smiled slowly pulling back. 

"Yeah, it's just sad that there's nothing we can do" Theo chuckled pointing to stiles phone and the logos sitting on top of it. 

"Stretching out your ass with it, really?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a bit weird, well figure it out" stiles leaned down kissing Theo's chest. "Your ass was made for fucking so... It will work" 

On day two of the fucking training stiles actually was able to orgasm in theo, only he wasn't balls deep. 

"It doesn't count till I can go all the way," Stiles said shuddering around theos clenching hole. 

On the third day, stiles got a package. "You wear one 24/7" stiles put down a butt plug training kit. "Start with the smallest, then the smallest one is what you wear to sleep and you keep going until your on the biggest"

"How is this going to help, the biggest one is where we have problems"

"because your ass is going to get looser when it's constantly being plugged." Stiles took out the smallest plug and pulling theos pants down. "So do I have to go over the rules again boy?"

"No sir" Theo looked down blushing. 

"Good, we'll try the big one tomorrow, work your way up tonight, we have two more days before I'm fucking you loose" stiles stood pulling theos pants back up. 

"Yes sir" Theo whispered. 

By Friday theo had had the biggest plug in for 12 hours. "My holes so sensitive"

"Yeah? Good, maybe you won't ever have to touch your dick again"

"pfft," stiles turned tilting his head. 

"What am I not good enough?"

"No, it's just, you really think I'll cum hands-free, I get off too often"

"Your balls also are so big, they have to have some extra cum waiting in them"

"Your dreaming" Theo chuckled and stiles punched him, lightly on the chest but it wasn't playful. Stiles had a suspension that had itched at him for weeks. 

Stiles' eyes wandered down and he saw it.

"You get hard when I hit you"  Theo started blushing and stiles smirked moving onto theos lap. 

"No, I don't" 

"Don't lie" stiles moved to wrap his hand around theos neck. "I know what porn you like, guys being hit, you like pain" 

"I don't stiles"

"Don't lie" stiles reminded theo "I have no problem with it if that's what you're worried about"

"st-stiles I'm n-" Theo eyes welled up and stiles leaned in kissing him. 

"You had the same reaction with my shoes, you hated it at first and then you love it now, tell me the truth" stiles leaned back and theo gave a quick nod. "You enjoy it when I hurt you, or anyone"

"just you" Stiles nodded. 

"What do you want?"

"S-spank me please, sir" Theo looked away and stiles stood taking off his shirt. 

"Strip" Theo nodded getting out of his sweater and pants exposing his boner. "Excited boy?"

"Yes sir" Theo couldn't keep eye contact as stiles stepped out of his shorts. 

"You are going to bend over my knee, I am going to slap your ass and I want you to tell me what number we are on and thank me, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good" stiles sat down patting his thigh. "Right here" Theo laid back and stiles rubbed his ass finding the largest plug. "Do you like it when we're having sex and it hurts?"

"No, not pain like that"

"but the pain that I inflict on purpose" Theo nodded. 

"Yes sir"

"do you know why your being punished?"

"N-no sir"

"Because, you hid something important from me, now-" stiles hand slammed against theos ass and theo yelped. 

"One sir, thank you, sir" Stiles smiled rubbing it. 

"Is that keeping you hard?"

"Yes sir" another slam and theo gasped. "Two sir, thank you, sir"

Stiles smiled, theo whole back had relaxed.  Theo's dick was throbbing. His whole body felt like it was on fire in the best possible way.  

Theo let his head fall onto the couch as the third and fourth slap hit his ass. 

"Fuck- four- five, thank you, sir" 

After another five hits, theo felt his whole body shake. After the eleventh hit theos balls drew up and cum splattered onto stiles leg and the floor. 

"Huh, someone came hands-free. Even without my dick" stiles moved the plug in theo's ass grinding it and making theo moan. 

"Oh sir"

"Did I give you permission to cum?"

"No sir"

"turn around, I'm milking that dick as punishment."

"Oh please sir no" Theo looked up and stiles gave a Stern look. 

"Then sit on my dick, your ready" Theo bit his lips and stiles moved

"I- are you sure?"

"You're in that nice post-orgasm feeling right?" Theo nodded and stiles moved sliding out his plug. "You've been wearing this all day, your ready" Theo nodded sitting on stiles dick and getting halfway down. "Few deep breaths babe" Theo nodded and stiles moved his hands pulling theo down but he didn't hit a wall. 

"Fuck" Theo smiled kissing stiles neck. "Wreck me, sir"

"Okay boy, hold on" stiles stood up and theo chuckled, Stiles was stupid strong when he wanted to be. Stiles ended up taking them upstairs gradually fucking him through the trip up. 

"Fuck" Theo met stiles eyes kissing him feeling stiles squeeze his ass. 

"Fuck yeah baby milk me" stiles slammed into him before moving onto the bed. "Fuck your so tight"

"Yeah? Fuck, it feels so good " Theo kissed Stiles shoulder feeling something build. "Fuck babe I'm gunna cum"

"Told ya I was good" stiles smirked thrusting in harder. "Fuck cum for me baby" 

"Fuck fuck- ah" Theo came all over stiles abs coating him. 

"Yeah, babe" stiles felt himself shoot into theo. "Fuck" stiles saw as theo smiled. "We fucked" Theo nodded. 

"I love you" stiles blinked a few times before leaning in.

"I love you too" Theo smiled. 

"You mean it?" Theo asked kissing stiles. 

"Theo... I think I've always loved you, I want to do boring couples things but I also want to tie you up slap your ass and make you smell my Pitts"

"is that going to be how you say it every time?"

"Fuck off" Stiles laughed pulling back and slapping theos ass. "Common you need some aftercare"

"aftercare?"

"I mean ya know all the kinky shit we watch, they have to calm down after everything. We need to calm down" stiles chuckled kissing theo's leg that was resting on Stiles' shoulder. 

"Okay, how?"

"A bath, a massage? Talking? I heard sweats were a good thing"

"a bath with you sounds amazing" Stiles nodded. 

"I have some candy, you want it?"

"Just water" Theo smiled. 

"Okay," stiles moved over sliding a plug back into theos ass. 

"I thought I was trained"

"Your staying plugged for the whole summer" Stiles smiled. "No complaining"

"Yes sir" Theo laid back on the bed and waited for stiles to return. 

"Common you can walk yourself to the bath" Stiles smiled pulling theo up and handing him a bottle of water. 

"Okay" Theo took a sip rubbing his ass. "You hit hard" 

"that's the point my little masochist relaxation time"


	13. Chapter 13

"I hate that summers almost over" Theo slouched onto stiles groaning. "Waking up early is going to kill me" Theo looked up and stiles nodded kissing his forehead. 

"I know and being exhausted isn't going to help" stiles moved his hand rubbing theos lower back. "But we have two days still"

"it would be nice if I didn't have a bedtime" Theo glared 

"You will thank me when you aren't up at two am the night before the first day"

"pfft," Theo rolled his eyes and stiles moved his hand tugging on theos hair. 

"So someone's a bit of a brat today" Theo tried tugging away only getting a tighter grip in his hair. "Maybe someone needs a spanking before we can go swimming" stiles tugged theo over to a couch sitting down and bringing him down. 

"I'm not a brat" Theo tried getting up but stiles pushed him back down. 

"You really are, it's okay, I'm working on making you my well-behaved brat" stiles moved his hand slapping theos bathing suit. "No counting your getting a bunch" Theo kept struggling and stiles landed a harder hit. 

"Fuck" 

"Ahhh boy every slip and I'm adding ten"

"ten?"

"Yes, and that counted" Theo groaned and stiles started going into overdrive delivering twenty slaps and getting theo to moan out and swear under his breath. 

After thirty slaps theos dick was begging. "If you cum I'm crushing your balls all night" Theo groaned in a mix of wanting and dreading the event. 

Stiles found that theo responded to pain well, even if he got hard from it, it would calm him and make him more level headed, and the torture was good, seeing theo struggle and seeing his dick explode from stimulation was a reward in itself.   
"Good boys wait right? You say you aren't my brat, so be my good boy and wait for permission"

Stiles landed another slap on theos bare ass getting a whine"

"is someone done?" Theo nodded and stiles rotated him around. "Arms behind" Theo followed the command lacing his fingers behind his back. Stiles tugged his shorts down massaging theos dick. "Someone got close, didn't you?" 

"I-i did sir" 

"but you didn't cum" Stiles smiled lightly tapping theos balls. "All that edging is paying off" 

"it is, thank you sir" stiles moved wrapping his hand around theos dick. 

"And now you have some real foreskin to mess with" theos eyes went wide as stiles pinched theos foreskin sending him over. 

"Sir sir sir- ah" theos dick exploded into stiles hand as he squirmed from the overload of stimulation and pain from his dick. 

"Hmmm, did I give permission?" Theo writhed as stiles moved to his balls at first being gentle and then crushing one. 

"No sir, I'm sorry" 

" I was going to play with that Hardon for a bit, lick up your mess" stiles held out his cum covered hand and theo licked it off getting a smile from stiles. 

"I want you to give yourself twenty hits tonight and send me a video tomorrow when you get home doing the same" Theo nodded and stiles punched his balls getting a little spurt of cum. "And if you get off from that, my little pain pup, I want you to eat it and then show me your plugged hole"

"Yes sir"

"Common pool" stiles stood pulling up theos pants. "You took everything very well"

"really?" 

"Yes, I know brats don't stop being brats ever, so you just have to remind them of their place" Theo nodded and stiles chuckled tugging him to the pool. "And I know a few good ways to tame my brat" stiles smirked kissing theo's neck. 

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Well one, sex, because he's such a good bottom pup, two his spankings, because he's a good bottom pain pup, and three his chores, because every sub need chores" stiles smirked pushing theo against the pool wall. "And fuck does it make it so easy to love you" Theo smiled kissing stiles feeling stiles hand trail down. Theo theo felt his balled get stretched out from stiles hands getting him to wince. "Are these too full?"

"No sir, I'm sure tonight you'll make me run dry" 

"You going to piss yourself like last time?"

"I was so overworked" Theo looked down. "I'll try sir"

"we could fuck in the tub, that way after I can use you instead of the toilet" stiles chuckled. Theos piss kink was one that came and went. After stiles fucked him into pissing himself he told stiles about the raunchy Fetish and stiles only chuckled saying that there was worse. Theo wasn't able to fully relieve stiles bladder just yet though. "Ya know what we need" stiles kicked off the wall letting himself float. 

"What?"

"A fag, like someone who we could do anything to and then send them away after we're done" stiles looked over to theo who nodded. "Cuz like I don't want to treat you like in a service role, your my boyfriend first, then my sub, I think that we need someone who is just a sub." 

"I mean I like the idea of being dominant over someone still, and since you don't get subby it could work"

"at practice look around a bit more, we can pick one out and investigate him a bit before we actually initiate him" stiles let himself stand again and moved closer to theo. "And a benefit will be I'd get to tell you to fuck something and to only stop when I felt like it" stiles chucked kissing theo.

"I really like the sound of that" Theo smirked kissing stiles neck. 

"Shit dad's home" stiles bounced off of theo hoping he wouldn't notice the small hickie that theo just left. "Hey dad" stiles waved and Chris tilted his head. 

"Hey, so is theo moving in or?" Chris shrugged and stiles shook his head. 

"We just have been spending more time here, don't worry" Chriss nodded and turned back. 

"Is he staying for dinner?" Stiles looked over and theo nodded. 

"Yeah" Chris nodded and stiles chuckled looking over at theo. 

"He hates me"

"only a bit, I think he thinks you're a bit of a bad influence on me"

"should I get a piercing next, make him freak" stiles smirked rubbing theos side. 

"I could think of a few spots but I don't think that he'd ever see them" stiles kissed theos cheeks as they blushed up.


	14. Chapter 14

Theo groaned lifting his head out of bed.  He filled the video for stiles s yesterday and now his balls were sore. He turned to grab his phone seeing a text. 

'Call me when you wake up' theo moved up in his bed pressing stiles name and then facetime

"morning babe"

"morning" Stiles smiled biting his lip. "That video got me hard, how do your balls feel?"

"They're sore sir" 

"Good, wear a plug today"

"a-at school?"

"Yup, a nice big one, thin underwear too, if your leaking I want it to go onto your jeans" Theo nodded and Stiles smiled. "Play with your hole for me" Theo nodded moving his hand down to his ass. "Does it even stay all the way closed anymore, wearing a plug 24/7 must have stretched it out" 

"You made it loose sir, your dicks huge"

"I know, fuck I want to see you choke on me. I love your face when you blow me"

"I could give you one in the car"

"Maybe once I'm parked, when I'm driving is risky"

"but it would be so hot sir"

"I know it would, how many fingers boy?"

"Three"

"one day I want you to take a fist by the end of the year"

"Fuck sir, that's so hot" Theo moved another finger into his hole. 

"Yeah, I'm gunna wreck your hole, I want a nice loose sleeve for my dick"

"Shit sir I'm close"

"No Cumming" Theo removed his fingers and stiles smirked. "I'll pick you up in thirty" 

"Okay, love you" 

"love you too" stiles ended the call and theo laid back biting his lip. 

He met stiles as he pulled up to theos house. "Common" stiles opened a window as theo turned walking down his driveway instead of walking through the grass. "Are you kidding me?"

"It was cut yesterday"

"You're too good for your own good" 

"I literally am a masochist" Theo sat back in the car looking over. "That's like almost a few steps away from being totally emotionally removed" Theo chuckled. and stiles moved to pull theo into a kiss. 

"Still you're too good. Your naughty and good at the same time" stiles smirked holding theo close. 

"I love you" Theo rested his forehead on stiles. 

"Love you too" stiles let go of theo and pinched on theos nipple. 

"Fuck" 

"Yeah, I was considering your balls but those are staying full for a few days"

"really?" Theo pouted and stiles pet his face.

"Yeah, I want to have my fun with you" stiles turned back and started the drive to school. 

At lunch, theo laid back turning to face Stiles. 

"I think I found him"

"who?" Stiles turned. 

"The fag" Theo whispered. 

"Really?" Stiles looked around. "Who?"

"Scott, ya know that kid on the team who doesn't do runs"

"Yeah, I think he's asthmatic" 

"Yeah and he's got that 'I'm a faggy boy piss on me look'" Theo moved to grab stiles pocket. "Just look and see if he's like a sociopath or something," 

"fine" stiles took out the logos and searched Scott's name. "Nothing bad, nice dick, just asthma and him being fairly dominant" Theo looked up. 

"Can we keep him, sir?" Stiles chuckled. 

"Well I did lower your subby-ness I don't see why I can't make him one" stiles tapped a few times and showed theo. "10% dom, and I think he's going to have a match up to us"

"match up?"

"I did it to us, it's why we always have the same kinks, just so we don't have to deal with anything we don't want to. And then he'll be into submitting a bunch" stiles bit his lip as he scheduled the programming. "Next time he goes to sleep it will run"

"and then we fuck him daily?" Theo tilted his head. 

"No, he won't be submissive to us right away, we have to get him still" 

"ugh I hate work, but it's a good thing he's a sub now, he'd never make it with him being dominant" 

"slutty doms who force their bulls to do stuff could be good" stiles laid back again. "I just think that he'll look good at our feet"

"sucking our toes"

"okay stop I don't feel like popping a boner on in the middle of the grass"

"Maybe I want people to be jealous of my boyfriend"

"they already are" stiles turned kissing Theos cheek. "Everyone should be jealous." 

At the end of the day, stiles was tired, he was tired of people being annoying and judgy. 

"Why did we even let them ask the questions" stiles laid back groaning. 

"I thought that they were going for an educational thing like they wanted to know stuff about how we worked. Not that they just wanted to guess who topped"

"and to think that they would deny your glorious ass saying that you'd never let someone fuck you" stiles turned kissing Theos hand. "Wanna have fun?"

"In the parking lot"

"Nothing intense, take off your hoodie and throw it over your lap, then just get your balls out and bust them" stiles tapped theos face and he started moving.

Stiles smiled when theo looked over biting his lips. "Crush your balls" theos hands moved under the hoodie and theos mouth dropped open. "Go to just before your breaking point, when you hit it, give yourself three hits." Theo nodded and eventually groaned and stiles heard three hits. "Good boy, if you can handle it I want you to do that every hour tonight" 

"Yes sir" Theo smiled and put his balls away and stiles started driving to theos house. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" stiles moved kissing theo and then moving leaving kisses on his neck. "I love you" 

"I love you too" Theo pulled back. "You saved me, I'll love you forever" stiles leaned back and theo pulled him kissing him again. "See you tomorrow" Stiles nodded and theo left the car running across the grass. Something clicked, stiles would be there for him. He didn't have to worry anymore.

Theo stepped into his house still holding a stupid smile only for his body to freeze a moment later. 

"Hey little bro, we need to have a chat about that boy"


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Stiles pulled up to theos house like he always did. Theo came out and stiles leaned over kissing him. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah" Theo gave a weak smile and kissed stiles cheek. 

"Okay, how was your night?"

"It was fine" Theo moved to rest his head onto stiles hugging him. "I just didn't sleep well" Stiles nodded kissing theo's head. 

"Sorry, want me to say your sick? I can stay home with you"

"No" Theo shook his head. "It's fine"

"okay" 

During theos first class, he finally started to process what happened. 

Tara came back, found out that theo had a boyfriend and remembers theos heart condition, and now knows that it's never existed.

But he couldn't bring himself to ask Stiles to do anything. Right now she was just saying things. 

"So what are you a fag?"

"Shut it, Tara" 

"Ohhh Someone thinks that he's tough, it's okay, just wait until mom and dad get back and they figure out that you should be dead, I'm sure they'll want an explanation about that" 

"Why are you back?" Theo deflected. 

"Because you should be dead little brother, and now you're a fag..." She rolled her eyes and her phone took her attention. "I'll see you later" 

Theo looked down remembering her threats from when he was young, how he was a cheap waste of space that was only helpful if she needed an organ. Then she left for school and theo was able to be himself. But now she was back... Theo was pulled when his phone buzzed. 

'bathroom meet up?' Theo couldn't help but let a smile creep over his face. Stiles was shameless and it made him so hot.

Theo walked into the bathroom seeing stiles smirk. Then theo locked the door.

"So I found these" stiles motioned to a pair of cleats. "No name, but very worn" he lifted them up taking a breath. "And I'm willing to lift your cum ban for some... Unexpected fun" Theo couldn't help himself, stiles made his piggy side slip out. He let stiles push the cleat into his face. Letting the stench from it cleat his face. Then he felt stiles hand opened up his pants and jerk their dicks together. 

"Fuck, someone never washes"

"they do a good job"

"they're soccer cleats, soccer players have hot feet"

"Oh now I want to kick your balls"

"Shit. Can't now, I can't stay away for too long"

"Fuck, I hate school" stiles moved his hand faster. "Cum all over them babe, I'll save em, and the guy who made these is not getting them back" stiles smirked and theo took an extra long inhale feeling his balls tighten. Then stiles shoved the other shoe onto his dick getting it to spasm and cum, coating the shoe. Stiles repeated the process on himself smiling dumbly. "That was hot" he kissed theos cheek and the two cleaned off and left the bathroom only vaguely smelling of cum. 

At lunch theo and stiles did their usual activity of eating the shity cafeteria food of the day, today it was pizza with fake cheese and sauce that was too sweet on a half-cooked bagel, and they'd talk. only theo didn't share much, instead, he asked questions, about how Chris was, if Stiles was going to meet his sister, that was shut down quickly so theo turned and asked what stiles would do if Scott was their sub right now. 

"Well first we'd have to always be domming him, telling him that he can't do something would be the easiest way"

"forcing dress codes too" Theo added and stiles nodded. 

"You might regret saying that one" stiles winked and laid back. "But then after school I'd force him to work out, get up to at least my level, all while he's being cored out by a dildo, then I'd have you loosen up his cunt in the locker rooms while he worships me and then I'd swap and with you and rough fuck him until his dick spewed out cum.  That would be my idea for the daily, I want him to be dependent though like I want him to ask for us to use his mouth as a urinal" theos mouth opened and stiles nodded. "Yeah I know it's hot, thinking of him drinking our piss whenever we want.  Then anything he wants to try I'd be willing to do" Theo nodded and moved closer kissing stiles. 

"I'd like to see his ass carved out. Make his hole so loose and sloppy that he needs a plug in or else cum will just pour out" Stiles nodded. 

"He'd make a good slut" Stiles finally pinpointed Scott Mccall sitting not quite with people, but close enough that he seems like he's in a group today. "But we still need him to adjust, humiliation is the first step but he needs to be into it to be humiliated about it." Theo nodded.  

"Sounds like a plan" 

When Scott got home he was relieved that his mom was out. Something had been feeling off about him all day and he needed to get off. But no porn get off like he needed a fantasy where everything went absolutely perfect, he needed all of that and more, whatever lust this was it was cruel to Use Scott quickly found jerking off to be nowhere near enough.

So he swapped to teasing his nipples. Flicking them until they were hard and giving a light squeeze. Only to favor harder more painful squeezes. That got him really going, finally, he teased his hole getting a low growl from his throat because his fingers could only give the smallest amount of stimulation. Nowhere near enough to actually get him anywhere near the edge. So he went back to jerking his dick. Scott finally found a system that worked his left nipple was weirdly more sensitive so he'd tease that one and then jerk off hitting his balls every time. If felt somewhat euphoric finding the perfect balancing of pleasure. 

And then in his fantasy, he saw someone demanding that he cum. His dick erupted and he slowly stopped the stimulation panting and finding a huge amount of cum pooling around his belly button.


	16. Chapter 16

"raeken, stilinski, McCall, you three are on clean up today" 

Stiles groaned getting up and taking off his pads. Then helping theo up and leaving Scott nearby to stand alone.

As the three entered the locker room they knew they had a challenge ahead of them. 

"I'm killing them" stiles turned to theo and theo nodded. 

"I'll find a good place for the body's, Scott you ant to bring the shovels?" Scott turned to get flustered and stiles chuckled. 

"Oh theo you know he can't, he'll be too busy smelling the sock pile"

"What?" Scott leaned back suddenly getting nervous. 

"Oh right" Theo smiled, he liked this bit of escapism with stiles, hopefully, Tara will get bored and leave so he can have Scott begging to serve them. "I mean I don't blame him but-" Theo moved smelling stiles neck. "I get mine from the source" stiles smirked and Scott gave them both a weird look. 

"Oh, common you can tell that theos a bitch, a shoe sniffer. As he gets off to the idea of feet now, you gotta be one"

"I'm not" Scott shoved past stiles and stiles turned to theo smirking. 

"Sure, so you get all the socks and I'll make sure theo gets all the jerseys."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Delegate, now get to work boys" Scott rolled his eyes and theo looked back at stiles and then to Scott and Stiles shook his head, they had to take this slow, otherwise it would be wrong... Not that altering someone without their consent would be right... But... 

Stiles shook his head and went to get dressed leaving the boys his own pile of clothes. 

Scott picked the pile up realizing how wet they were, the smell hit him next and his bulge instantly started to grow. Then theo took the pile and walked off. 

Scott slowly stripped in a sort of shock about how the smell affected him.

When theo joined stiles in the shower he whispered about Scott's moment and stiles chuckled. 

"He's a fag, of course, he'd have this reaction" Stiles whispered back and finished his shower. "Take a quick one-" stiles turned and theo instantly knew what he was looking for. Theo spun chuckling. 

"What are you doing?"

"Just let me see your back" Theo gave up letting stiles gently touch the bruized skin. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know what your talking about" Theo turned just catching a glimpse. "Must have been from practice"

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, go get ready I'll be out in a minute" Stiles nodded kissing theo and theo felt a shiver through his spine. Lying to stiles felt weird like he knew it was wrong and Tara was hurting him but his parents would be back, then they could send her away to another school. 

Stiles changed in Scott's row, which was three away from where theo and stiles normally would change.

"I hope you know everything we said that you- must like- was in a positive light. I find it extremely hot when a boy finds his master" Scotts nose cringed and he slid on his shirt turning to stiles. 

"Dude I don't know if you've been watching too much fifty shades shit-"

"actually it's nothing like that trashcan fire of a movie"

"but anyway-" Scott interrupted. "I don't even know you so why would you do that"

"Because theo thought you had a nice ass, I saw your lips and I'd like to feel what they can do, and you scream submissive boy who just wants to make everyone happy, nothing like theo, he can be a bratty sub and I love it sometimes because he keeps me fresh but you would be a welcomed addition"

"I'm not becoming your addition dude" Scott turned and Stiles smiled. 

"Offer will stay standing, but, don't think I was lying, shoes are one of theos favorites" stiles finished dressing meeting a partly dressed theo down at their lockers. The door closed and stiles smirked. "He'll be ours soon" Theo nodded and stiles pet his hair. "Want me to stay over tonight?" Theo knew better than to freeze instead he kept on acting like things were fine. 

"Can't, parents get back tonight" Theo stood and kissed stiles. "So I have to be a perfect child"

"of Tara give you a problem tell me, I'll make sure her ticket is a nice and early morning one. It's a little fun method of making people annoyed."  
Theo chuckled. 

"I can handle her, don't worry" the two kissed and walked out to stiles car. 

Scott's bike ride home drove him crazy, his shorts and underwear weren't enough to keep the feeling of his bike rubbing against this hole from driving him crazy. Scott never knew his hole could feel like this and it was making him lose focus. 

Everything stiles described sounded like a porno. Scott submitting, why would Scott submit to him... To smell his feet... Stiles had nice feet, he could observe that when stiles put his legs up and the benches. They were graced with a light coating of hair on the toes just like his legs, he wasn't hairy but he wasn't hairless either. The smell of his gear was another level. It was drenched in sweat. To the point that Scott had to hold back stuffing his face into them. It didn't stop his boner though, and neither did Cumming three times later that night, although that was because Scott had his shoe in his mouth the whole time imagining stiles shoes instead. 

Tara was waiting for theo when he got home. She asked how stiles liked the bruise and that she can add another. Theo simply tried to defuse the situation but that ended with Tara pining theo down asking him why he wasn't dead. 

Theo denied it even as she gut punched him. It was weird to theos psychology, stiles could do the same action and it would send him into a fury of arousal. But theos stomach was dropping with every painful hit, the pain hadn't been something he'd factored into his life recently, it was fresh and it did not make it easier to process.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles let his head fall back, getting tackled by someone twice your size wasn't fun but he had to make it seem like he was normal. He let out a groan as the guy stood up leaving stiles on the ground. 

"Fucking ass" stiles slowly got up eventually being helped by theo. "If you want to... I don't know, help me hide a body, I wouldn't mind the help" stiles glared over at the other player as theo brushed off the turf from his back. 

"Stiles, you can't kill everyone, it's bad" Theo knew when Stiles was actually considering murder, he wasn't joking. Theo smirked fixing stiles helmet. "Your head okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just off focus because my boyfriend won't have sex with me" Stiles bit his lip and started walking back to the locker room, they lost but it wasn't an important game. They were still going to continue at this point. 

"Well, I would it's just I'm wiped out, Midterms suck and my heads been killing me-"

"Maybe you need some release" stiles moved closer. "I mean we're teasing Scott as much as possible but he's not ready yet."

"Stiles I'm just tired, I know that you are probably on your third Adderall and that you get horny but I don't feel good" Theo moved to rest his head. "So if you can let horny you take a break I wouldn't mind just a chill night away from my house"

"Okay, it might be a bit awkward, my dad's been bringing home someone recently"

"really?" 

"Yeah, but it might be different people, I don't know I'm glad that there are wall and bedrooms between us" stiles shivered and moved to hold theo. "And it's okay, I can wait for you to feel better" stiles smiled kissing theo's head. "So shower at my place?"

"Sure" Theo didn't want the team seeing his bruizes, Tara only left a few but they were in weird positions that weren't common for football injuries. As for abandoning his parents, theo could care less, they spent more time away knowing that she was back. 

After separate showers, theo walked back in wearing stiles sweatpants and sweatshirt laying next to Stiles. 

"Hey" 

"Hey... Are we okay?" Stiles asked looking down. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Theo shifted holding stiles more. 

"It's just your being distant and I don't know if I'm going too far because the last time we hooked up I was really rough on you and then you had that bruise-"

"stiles it wasn't you" Theo cut him off. "You are amazing, I just need a bit of a break, you weren't too rough, truth be told the past few games I haven't been taking hits that great and I don't want to see you angry at the other teams" 

"they hurt you?" Stiles brows shot together in a Scowl. 

"You see what I mean, I don't want you to tear someone's head off."

"Let me see" Theo moved showing a light bruise on his shoulder, and then he showed one on his side. 

"I've just been taking hits harder, and it's  not that nice with Tara around so I'm just trying to stay away from her... It just leaves me tired." Stiles nodded. 

"Well your staying here tonight, and next time you feel up to it I'll treat you to whatever you want, besides your birthday present" stiles smirked.

"So anything as long as I bottom" Theo chuckled. "I'll figure something out" Stiles nodded kissing theo's head. 

"Common pick a movie out"


	18. Chapter 18

Theo could feel himself breaking, Tara landed a hard punch right to theos sternum, the bruise was showing if he wore anything that wasn't a sweatshirt. So he wore a sweatshirt, in a 70-degree day. He tried to lie but nothing was working. 

"Theo-" stiles at this point had already dragged him into the locker room and now was pinning him to the wall. "Show me your fucking chest" stiles bit his lip tugging theos sweatshirt off. "I hate that your hiding this-" stiles saw the bruise looking up. Healing bruises going around his body, then theos eyes filled with tears. "Tell me" stiles switched instantly, his anger replaced with worry. 

"Tara," Theo whispered and stiles nodded. 

"Why?"

"She knows that I should be dead"  the thought was weird, stiles himself somewhat forgot that version of reality, where theo was sick. 

"How can I help?" Stiles moved to hug theo."Because I won't stand for this, she's hurting you" 

"I-i hate her" Theo fell into stiles and stiles nodded. "I want her dead"

"Okay, it's okay, let it out" stiles rubbed theos back feeling his breath become quick. "Hey T? Can you take a really big breath?" Theo shook his head and stiles pulled back. "Common, In-" stiles motioned with him and theo got half way before taking a few short breaths. "Okay good job, just don't pass out" Stiles smiled as theo got a deep breath. "Great, now" stiles pulled out the logos and put it in theo's hands. "I think you should deal with this, take care of it, I'll be there but you need to reds the button, and in the end, I can make you forget it all, no one would remember"

"we thought that would be how my heart worked, we'd remember stiles and we should" Stiles nodded. "I don't know what to do to her"

"first I think you need to not be in school, call your mom. Tell her to call you out, lie and say that you threw up or something" stiles rubbed theos shoulder getting a nod. "And then we can plan this at my house" Theo nodded again holding stiles. 

"Thank you" Stiles nodded kissing theo's shoulder. 

"You don't have to hide anything from me" stiles wrapped his hands around theos and the two took a moment, and then left. 

At the house, stiles sat theo down seeing him shake. "Common, you need to calm down before you break" stiles brought theo upstairs and started him a bath. "Cool off and take a moment, we don't have to make it painful for her. We just need her out of your life" stiles pet theos shoulder and he nodded. 

"Your right" he stripped down to his underwear and dipped into the water and taking a few breaths. "How are you so calm?"

"I'm kinda freaking out. But if it's to protect you... I'd get rid of anyone" Theo nodded curling up in the bath. "I'm gunna get you some water" Theo nodded and stiles went downstairs and walked over to the fridge, only for someone to slam his head into the door leaving him unconscious on the ground. 

When his eyes slowly fluttered open he looked around feeling a small trail of blood leave his nose. He seemed fine other than the headache that he had. He ran to the stairs and scrambled up the flight "Theo!" He ran me to the bathroom... And his lungs felt like they collapsed. Theos head was against the tub. His arms were hanging out with blood trailing down them. A kitchen knife was left nearby, "Theo-" stiles moved to see the cuts into theos arms, and his chest. "Fuck!" Stiles was too panicked to try and find a pulse, instead, he got up and ran into his room finding his bag when he pulled out the logos it was glowing gold around it. "Fuck!- fuck- just save theo!" The device gave a pop up with a progress bar and stiles ran into the bathroom seeing theos marks slowly fade into a deep red mark. But he wasn't bleeding. Tears filled stiles eyes. His chest still felt heavy but theo was breathing a bit more clearly. Stiles slid the logos into his pocket and moved to hold theo crying out. 

Theos eyes slowly opened he could hear stiles. He could feel the embrace from him.  Theos tried to talk, but his lungs screamed in pain. 

"Don't talk, you're still healing"

"w-what happened?" Theos voice was scratchy and weak. 

"Tara, I think, she knocked me out and I think she killed you" 

"h-how?"

"The logos, it saved you" stiles pulled back and theo moved his hand tracing a small cut on his cheek. 

"She hurt you... Let me see it" theo moved groaning in pain. 

"Theo you died, give yourself a second" 

"No!" Theo moved to get out of the blood-soaked water. "We're killing her now" theos eyes were dark. Stiles stood nodding. 

"Okay," stiles hended theo the logos and stepped out of the tub. 

"Common" Theo moved into stiles bedroom coming out wearing his clothes. 

"Where are we going?" Stiles stepped forward blocking the hall. 

"I want to see her die" stiles took a step back and theo moved taking stiles hand. Theo led stiles down a few streets eventually finding a car that was flipped over. Theo moved to pry open the door and seeing Tara fall out. "You fucking cunt!" Theo kicked her head getting a chuckle. 

"So that's how you did it" theo looked down to the logos. 

"Yeah, and it's making sure that you don't die until gas covers your whole body and you burn" Theo stepped back and stiles looked down. She kept laughing. 

"You fags are going to fuck up one day and everyone will know theo should be dead" stiles stepped forward kicking her also, it didn't feel as good as he hoped but it wasn't a bad feeling. Stiles was pulled back as the car started to drip gas onto her 

"take some steps back" the two watched from across the street as she burned. Theo played with stiles hair feeling his chest slowly heal back to normal. "Can I stay at your place for a bit?" Theo looked over."I don't think I can be alone for a bit" 

"Yeah... Sure"


	19. Chapter 19

Theo spent the entire week of teacher conferences in bed. Specifically stiles' bed. Not in a sexy way, more in the mopey just making it to the bathroom to piss kind of way.

"Common babe, just fix your feelings about it, you're getting kinda gross and it's rough seeing you like this" stiles ran his hand through theos hair landing on his stubble.

"Thanks that's helping my mental health a lot, besides, why do I feel anything. I'm supposed to be a sociopath or something"

"it said you had tendencies. That means that you just have your moments" stiles moved to hold him. "Besides if you are a sociopath then you wouldn't love me"

"I guess that's true" Theo looked up and moved to hold stiles. "Can you make it feel better" Stiles nodded taking the logos and removing theos guilt as well as stiles own guilt. When they woke up five minutes later theo was still wrapped around Stiles. "Love you" 

"love you too, now common, shower" stiles moved slapping theos back with some force getting theo to groan. 

"can I have a massage first? Laying in bed gave me a weird back pain"

"after the shower, I'll pamper you like a little baby but first you really need to bathe"

"only if you come in too"

"fine" stiles lifted theo up holding him. "Hey T?" Theo looked up."You feeling subby?"

"Yeah" Theo hid away and stiles nodded. "Okay," Stiles was able to tell that this was theos other side, the side that was still affected by the years of torment and the idea that death would be his way out. Now he was past it all and out on the other side without a visible scratch on him. "Do you want a bath or a shower?" 

"Cuddling in a bath" Stiles nodded and the two slowly hug- walked their way to stiles bathroom. 

"You sure about a bath? It's okay if you don't feel comfortable in them"

"as long as no crazy siblings attack me with knives I'm good" Stiles nodded moving him into the bathroom.

An hour later and theo seemed more like theo, he was eating in the kitchen and not leaving crumbs in their bed, he was wearing sweat shorts but they were at least fresh. His hair was wet but combed back in a lazy attempt at styling it. Stiles was happy with the work that he put into him. 

"How do you feel now?" 

"Better... I guess I don't know... The whole not feeling certain things is... Kinda normal for me. How are you doing?"

"I was freaked out after the anger went away, and I will say it's bad that we've been poisoned and you've been cut in less than two years but-"

"we were poisoned?"

"Greenburg, party last year, I think he put some shit into our last beers."

"Fuck... It's all been a lot"

"Yeah..." Stiles looked up and theo leaned in resting his head on Stiles' shoulder. 

"I wouldn't want it any other way, having you is worth it all" Stiles smiled kissing theo's shoulder hugging him tighter. 

"I feel the exact same way" 

When they eventually separated they move do to the couch where stiles held theo for a bit while they watched movies. "We should go out tonight, it will force us into real clothes, we can interact a bit with the public"

"I like that idea" Theo turned smiling. "In an hour?"

"Sure" stiles leaned back petting theos hair letting theo pick out another episode of a renovation show. 

The two decided that the pizza place was the safest option. Not too fancy that theo can't continue wearing the sweat shorts but nice enough. Then there was a major bonus when they sat down and saw who their waiter was. 

"Scott" stiles winked and Scott's face blushed. 

"H-hi um sorry I'm all alone so I just have to rush things-" Scott fumbled handing theo the menus. "I'm going to get them out of here and I'll be right back" Scott walked off and stiles leaned and came back smirking. 

"His uniform is cute" Stiles did and theo nodded. 

"I could see it becoming slutty very easily" Theo added as Scott ran back to the register getting the group their change. " he seems so stressed out" Theo looked as Scott's hurried back only to walk over rubbing his head. 

"Did those fucks not tip?" 

"Yeah, it's fine-"

"and they left a mess..." Stiles shook his head."They clearly are idiots" stiles looked to theo who nodded. 

"Yeah... Whatever, do you guys know what you want?" 

Stiles Nad theo ordered and Scott put their food in and cleaned things up only coming back to refill sodas. After fifteen minutes Stiles pasta and Theos pizza were delivered. "Sorry if it's weird, but how do you eat that and..."

"And still look this good?" Stiles chuckled."Theo and I both have extremely good immune systems and we sweat literally from the smallest activity" Scott nodded blushing and turning away then stiles hand went out grabbing him. "Common pull up a chair, no one else is here" Scott bit his lip and his eyes darted around the room. But he clearly couldn't find an excuse so he sat down and theo and stiles turned to include him more. 

"So how long have you been working here?" Theo asked.

"About four months, they usually don't leave me alone. But I don't think they realized school was off."

"Do you at least get paid well?"

"Like... $8 an hour"

"What?" Stiles leaned back. "You're doing at least six roles tonight. You should get that much"

"I'm still too new..." Scott blushed and stiles moved closer. 

"Scott, I don't know much about you, but, you disserve a lot more than what you're getting." Stiles looked over Scott's uniform tugging in his collar. "Besides, you need the money spent you can look this good more often" 

"You really think I look good in this?" Scott looked down to the button up with the restraints logo and the black pants. 

"If the pants were skinny styled and the shirt fit a bit better than yes. I think that you'd get more tips too"  Scott blushed and stood up. 

"Uh let me get you some refills" he grabbed their glasses and theo tilted his head as he walked back into the kitchen. 

"He's nervous, when are we going to really push"

"as long as we're the only ones in here I don't see why we don't push tonight" stiles smirked standing and Scott returned. He grabbed the glasses from Scott smiling. "Thanks, now-" stiles leaned in."If you want to have some real fun and stop this bullshit take off your clothes and serve us under the table"

"w-what?" Scott stepped back only for stiles to hold his shoulder in place. 

"We know what you are Scott, you just need to accept it"

"I- I have a girlfriend" stiles tilted his head.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

"Y- it's none of your business stiles- let me go"

"oh common I'm curious, did you get her off or was she bored by the end" stiles moved closer seeing Scott's eyes water. "Huh, so you didn't get her off. Well, it's not your fault, she probably wanted a big dominant guy to take her. Too bad the two biggest and most dominant guys in our grade are fucking each other." Stiles looked back smirking. Theo stood and rubbed Scott's chest. 

"Ya know, I wasn't always sure about the whole submitting thing, but stiles make it fun" 

"lock the door, we don't want anyone interrupting us, besides, closing ten minutes early isn't a big deal, now Scott, if you aren't getting this girlfriend off, is she getting you off" stiles pet Scott's side and he nodded. 

"Fuck-"

"Ahhh, I'll let you have one, but maybe if you get off a bit you'll realize where you can fit into things." Stiles moved closer to groping Scott. "So if you want, unzip your pants, take your dick out, and fuck my hand until you cum. And then tell me that you don't want more." Scott bit his lip slowly letting his hands drift.  "No one else has to know" stiles smirked as Scott's belt was undone and his pants fell down his legs.  Stiles made a hole with his hand and Scott looked up. "Fuck my hand, I'm not moving" Scott looked down but still pulled his underwear down revealing his half hard cock. "Too bad you aren't making anyone happy with that" stiles smirked as Scott's nose tensed. "Go ahead, fuck my hand" Scott pushed his dick through stiles hand and stiles tightened. Theo returned and way massaging Scott's back slowly moving his hands into every tight muscle until it relaxed. Then theos hands traveled under Scott's shirt. Slowly as Scott fucked into stiles hand theo played with Scott's nipples. "Tell us when you're going to cum Scott"

"Fuck- i-i km close"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Stiles' hand moved away and theo tightened back his arms locking Scott away. "Fuck! Fuck why?"

"Because, you didn't get us off first, now, if you'd like, I'll finish you off. But it comes with a catch. Your our fag from now on. You basically would be our sexual servant. And I know, what's in it for you, well" stiles moved taking off his pants and underwear. "You'd get to worship this, and an equally impressive package in theo's shorts. You'd get off in a better way than you ever could imagine." Stiles moved his hand lightly touching Scott's dick. Getting it to bounce. "And finally, you'd have a fulfillment of knowing that you get people off so well" stiles moved closer to Scott letting the shorter boy feel his size for once. "Say it, I'm yours sir" 

"N-no" Stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't want any of that"

"Okay," stiles knelt down and pulled Scott's pants up putting his dick away.

"W-what?"

"Well if you won't commit when I'm holding you on edge then you are clearly not ready." Theo sat across from stiles and stiles smirked. "Now then, get us two slices of that chocolate moose and we'll get out of your hair for the night" Scotts looked down at his watch.

"T- that was an hour?"

"Yeah, lust makes time fly, but you didn't want the climax" Scott slowly walked back into the kitchen with a foggy head and stiles chuckled at theos general anger. "He wasn't going to submit tonight, tonight we awakened him fully, and we planted ideas that will make him beg later on"

"still, getting off sounded good"

"Oh, we can have some fun still."


	20. Chapter 20

Scott was eternally frustrated. He had to stop jerking off but not because he could cum, he hadn't cum since Stiles had gotten him close. There was something in him that made it so he couldn't cum. His dick would get soft and cum would dribble out and he'd feel extremely submissive for a moment. Wanting what stiles had offered.

Then he had work. Which was another whole side to the issue of his balls turning blue? Every night theo and stiles came in, some nights they got dinner and others they simply would order drinks. But every night they would describe something to Scott. Like how they'd both fuck him at once and stretch his hole open. Or buy stretchers for his nipples so everyone could see them under his shirt. Stiles seemed certain to give Scott a massive ass so he could spank it. 

Scott would complain or tell them to leave, but Stiles always left a massive tip. One night when Scott was almost ready to throw them out stiles took out two hundred dollars and put it in Scott's pocket, stating that even though Scott doesn't know it yet, he's already submitted and that Stiles is ready to help him with anything he needs. 

That part felt kinda nice, that even though they were describing graphic sexual content to him he'd still have stiles as a sugar daddy... Sugar bro... 

Stiles and theo were already there at the beginning of his shift. 

"Don't think it's going to be a big crowd tonight, the last fragment of a summer day before it becomes really fall. People aren't going to spend it here" stiles smuggle smirked knowing that no one would enter the shop because the logos made anyone who wanted to come in, instead opt for Chinese food. 

"Great, so what do you two want?"

"You know Scott, you can start by removing-"

"Your food, at least save the harassment for when dessert is coming out," Stiles smirked. 

"Okay, well first-" stiles looked down."Garlic knots and cheese sticks. Actually, two orders, theos bulking before wrestling"

"got it" Scott walked off and theo looked up. 

"I don't need to bulk right?"

"No, but I do want to see if I can give you a food baby by the end of the night"

"force feeding me now?"

"No, I just think a little pillow later would be nice"

"and so why aren't you bulking. I'd like a pillow"

"Because you can pull off a food belly, you stocky"

"Yeah, unlike you who just looks like an angry twig"

"I will bend you over and slap your ass right in front of him"

"I think it would be a great motivator" Theo smirked and stiles leaned back as Scott returned. 

"Scott, this place doesn't have any ginger does it, I need to make theo uncomfortable"

"I... No, we don't. And how?" Scor tilted his head."Like does he not like it?"

"It burns when it's on sensitive skin... Hmm, got any icy hot" Theo face went white and Scott nodded. "Please bring it out, I think theos balls disserve some"

"isn't that cruel? Especially for your boyfriend"

"Yes and no, theos a very special boy" stiles stood rubbing Scott's pecs through his shirt. "It's easier if I demonstrate" stiles smirked. "See if I rub your nipples you'll get aroused, right"

"I-i guess"

"the same thing happens when I slap theos ass or kick his balls, or hell even when I scratch him by accident. He'll get a massive hardon" Scott's head was fuzzy now, stiles playing with his nipples was amazingly arousing. "Now, can you get that icy hot, I swear you'll get a tip that will make up for the lack of customers."

"Right" Scott walked into the office feeling his balls swell. Two weeks of stiles making him unable to do more than drive him wild and leave him high and dry. Scott returned with a still visible boner and the icy hot. Stiles took it and smirked. 

"This is great, now theo, go put this all over your balls, nipples, and the head of your dick" stiles handed it off and theo whined. "Scott was nice enough to get it, now go" theo walked off to the bathroom and stiles held out a cheese stick to Scott. "Here, I don't like eating alone"

"Thanks" Scott Sat." We used to have a really good night's on Thursdays, then again more people used to work here"

"is there a reason that you're alone?"

"I'm a manager" Stiles nodded. "I'm the only manager, there are probably three other kids and two more dedicated chefs for the earlier part of the night"

"you must be proud that you got this far"

"Kinda, it's not a job that I actually want"

"just the money then" Scott nodded and stiles moved closer. 

"Do you know why I'm so insistent   
with you?" Scott shook his head."Because you seem like your burning up. Like your about to hit a wall" 

"it feels like that sometimes" Scott rubbed his face. "Between football and working here I don't have time to keep good grades, I get migraines all the time. It kinda sucks not being rich" Scott looked up with a bit of venom in his eyes and stiles tilted his head. 

"Two years ago my family was in debt because of my mother's medical bills and my fake father's alcohol addiction, I practically lived in a hospital room with someone who would hit me if she wasn't in the right frame of mind and they fed her instead of me and she wouldn't share. And yes, Chris saved me, finding out I wasn't Predisposed to all the fucked up shit on one half of my family was amazing. And Chris worked hard and he made sacrifices with his other family before I came into his life. So I know what it's like to not have money as well as have money." Scott was in shock, something snapped and he felt awful.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry, you just have this certain way of seeming so comfortable"

"that's because I moved on" stiles moved closer. " I figured out how to adapt and make myself a stronger person, then I did the same to theo- and speak of the devil" stiles turned to see theo waddle out and back to his seat "How are you feeling?"

"I- uh Ummm" Theo bit his lip. 

"Better question, how hard are you?"

"Very sir" Theo took a deep breath and stiles pushed his food towards him. 

"Good, now eat up" stiles chuckled turning back to Scott. "Now normally I'd never would do that but Theo is into everything too much. This is a nice break for him."

"God- fuck" Theo slammed his fist onto the table. "It just got hot"

"You can handle it" stiles chuckled "see with you, for instance, I'm sure that spanking you would be more than enough to drive home a lesson"

"w-why are you so persistent?"

"Because you've been hard since we came in". Scott looked down biting his lips. 

"I-i... I don't know..."

"Ya know what might just be the best part of being a submissive, you don't have to always know, sometimes, it's easier to let me know why and it puts less pressure on you" stiles moved closer feeling Scott heat up. "Have you cum since I jerked you off?"

"N-no"

"that's because I never gave you permission, you were following an order without even knowing it"

"f-fuck" Scotts whole body felt like it was on fire. 

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're seeing things the right way now" Scott nodded and stiles chuckled. "Don't worry, we can have lots of fun with you" stiles moved to rub Scott's chest. "Take this off and get us some pizza, get yourself something too. Understood boy?"

"Y-yes sir" stiles hand moved and found Scott's Hardon and started rubbing his pants. 

"Don't back out this time Scott. Once you're in you have to do two months before I'll let you go again"

"i- I won't. This feels amazing" 

"Good. Then cum for your new master" Scott's whole body shook as cum flooded his pants staining his left leg with a milky white over the black. "That's a lot, now go and follow your other orders" stiles turned and Scott got up stripping his shirt, Stiles took it and Scott went into the kitchen running on autopilot. When he returned theo seemed to be doing better and stiles was smelling his shirt. "It's something you'll understand soon enough" stiles patted the seat next to him. Scott sat next to him serving stiles his food. "Good job" 

"thank you sir" Scott cheeks were red. 

"You'll get over some of the embarrassment over time, it's a thing that will come when you're more confident"

"being your fag will make me confident"

"Yes, and when you gain some more muscle" stiles turned lightly tapping Scott's chest. "I want these to be a bit bigger, I personally don't care too much about these" stiles hand moved over Scott's stomach tracing out the faintest outline of his abs "So that can be a personal choice for you, and your ass must be perfect because... Well you know why"

"b-because you'll fuck me, sir"

"Yeah, you sure you want to stay?" Stiles leaned in closer. 

"I'm sure sir, I-i have to break up with my girlfriend"

"How long have you known her?"

"We've been together for two weeks"

"then it shouldn't be that bad" stiles pet Scott's cheek "You can keep this mop for a bit but I want it under control by the winter break" stiles moved combing his fingers through Scott's hair. "Still long enough for me to tug it but this... This is too Stoner lacrosse player"

"I don't have enough money for weed"

"oh your life is sad, if you do good I'll make sure to get you nice and high" Scott smiled a little and stiles leaned in. "You'll need it because your hole is going to be hurting, your nipples too, and your balls will be more blue than they are now"

"Fuck" Scott was on edge already. "Can I cum again?"

"Why not on this though, your licking up your mess" stiles handed Scott an empty plate and Scott unbuttoned his pants only to jerk once before he came all over the plate.

"Your a messy boy" Theo smirked and Scott nodded. Then stiles lifted the plate and Scott realized he was drinking his own cum. 

"That's the look I wanted, welcome to being our fag, Scott." Stiles smiled as the cum covered Scott's face. "Now clean this up"

"Yes sir"


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles was ecstatic and Theos ass was extremely sore from the truimph fucking that stiles decided to give him the night before.  

Scott walked into school and was found right away. A hand pulling him into the locker room. 

"So how's my-" stiles face froze as he traced a deep red mark on Scott's face. "What happened" Scott pulled away grinding his teeth. 

"Tracy wasn't happy that I broke up with her"

"that bitch" Theo moved looking closer at the marks. "I'll deal with this"

"What?" Scott turned to stop theo but he was gone. "Is he going to hurt her?"

"Honestly it's 50/50 that he hurts her or he just threatens to hurt her, did she just get you once?"

"Kinda, she got my face really good, but she gave me some others all over" Scott tugged his shirt off revealing red lines on his chest. 

"Tracy... Well she's a bitch, in the most literal way. But, at least this happened when it did. Better for you to have people to lean on now" Scott nodded and stiles got closer. "Are you okay?" Scott nodded and stiles pet his hair moving his hands over Scott's red chest. "Go and get a few cubes of ice" Scott moved and eventually came back with a cup from the ice chest in the tub room. "These should help" stiles took one placing it over the mark on his face. "At least it will get the inflamed parts down." Scott watched handing new pieces of ice until stiles deemed it good enough. Then theo came back.

"Turns out the cunt is fucking greenburg now" Theo chuckled. "So I punched him in the face and told her that if she even looks at Scott again I'll break greenburg" Theo was fuming still, then he turned to Scott. "If anyone ever hurts you, you tell us" Scott nodded and stiles turned his attention away grabbing theos hair. 

"Go take a deep breath outside. Your going to explode" Theo bit his gums nodding. 

"So is this my life now? Being with you two... Like this?"

"Yeah" stiles smirked. "Bennefit of being mine is that you get protection, and a bit of a social boost, no need for you to go near anyone like Tracy" stiles pet Scott's face. "Tomorrow  we start your training."

"Training?"

"Yes boy" stiles moved his hand groping Scott's balls. "You're my servent now, you have to serve me, and theo when I allow it" 

Theo came back in quickly getting a smile across his face. 

"Can he suck-"

"No, not when your angry and not when he's so new" stiles turned back. "-and while your training will be much faster than most it will be very fun for you as well." Stiles could see Scott's eyes fill with lust" "God you really are a slut" Scott blinked shaking himself. "Say thank you sir"

"thank you sir, I-i like being your slut"

"Your already a natural at this" stiles pet his face again and then turned Scott around. " Now once that boner goes down you can head to class. No jerking it though"

"i know sir, I'm not allowed to pleasure myself" Scotts eyes had trouble fully submitting to stiles. It was something he'd have to work on.

"Good, then we will see you at lunch. And try to not get hurt" Scott nodded and stiles and theo went off to English leaving Scott to take a few deep breaths in the locker room. 

At lunch Scott's scratch had gone down. It was still visible but it wouldn't be anywhere near perminant. 

"It would suck if you got a scar on your first day..." Stiles hand drifted to the scar on his cheek. "Tell me about this one" 

"I- I fell down the stairs when I was little"

"Scott. I'm going to let you in on a little talent I have" stiles tugged on his hair slightly getting the boy to straighten out. "I know when people are lying to me. Now, how did you get it. And is it problem that could affect us"

"my dad pushed me down the stairs when he was drunk. My mom devorved him after that but he's trying to get back into our lives even though he's never paid for anything- oh and he's in the fbi so it's a bit tricky to get around him" Scotts eyes were full of tears. 

"Okay. I'm sorry that happened to you, but I won't tolerate any more lies. Understood?" Scott nodded and rested on stiles. 

"I-i didn't think that I'd have to talk about that"

"think of it like this, I own a part of your life, sure, it deals with sex and arousal and your submission but if the rest of your life isn't going well then I need to take charge with that and make it better. So if it's staying over every time he comes around we can plan a fun little night to distract you. Okay boy?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" stiles almost wanted to laugh. Scott was too natural. 

"It's okay boy, now common three more periods and then I'll have some homework for you."

"Homework?"

"I used to give it to theo when he was living at his own house. Pretty much it's a series of orders for you to follow and film. You send them to me and it shows that your being good" 

"So... What does theo do? Usually?"

"Usual... What theo does is unusual. He gets off to pain, so if I tell him to put clothes pins on his dick head he'd get off from it. Or I'll tell him to crush his balls. Not what I'd do for you. For you it will include a plug and you starting out your hole training. Get this nice and loose. And maybe some light pain too, nipple torture is something every fag likes"

"torture?"

"It's an embellishment, clothes pins are the fun way. It's going to blend pleasure and pain together, and then me stroking you off will make you crave it. Because that's the only way I'll allow for you to jerk it from now on, plugged ass, and nipples being crushed" Scott shivered and stiles moved closer. "That's just the start, right now you're just dipping your toe in, and theo and I are at the bottom of the steps, so we are going to pull you into it all"

"O-okay sir"

"Good. I'll expect a video later on. Eat your load when you cum, clothes pins and dildo. Begging for more training, understood?"

"Yes sir"


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay boy" stiles turned seeing Scott in the back of his car. It was a long day at school but it was all worth it for tonight."from now on tonight you will only call me sir, I know it's weird at school so I let that go, but when it's us three you will treat me with the up most respect with Theo not far behind. Understood?" 

"Yes sir, I understand" Scott was getting better now, just little commands like stiles forcing Scott to masturbate and torture his nipples was enough to make Scott go from submissive in general to submissive to stiles. The transition also clearly got him horny. 

"Good, babe why don't you explain what tonights lesson is"

"Okay" Theo turned back as stiles drove back to his house. "So the basics are this, when we get home you will strip, and usually you'd go and clean out. But tonight, since we only have two hours you'll just service our feet and learn the basics of how we like things. Understood fag?"

"Yes sir" 

"So basically your going to get to know our foot smell for today. And then your homework is going to be addressing your own foot stench and sleeping with it.  then depending on how that goes we will have to deal with punishments and rewards" stiles hand moved over theos chest. "This one needs to be punished today as well, why don't you tell him why"

"Because I wasn't aloud to cum and... And then I came untouched." 

"And even though that's very impressive it was also against his rules. So before theo gets a nice bit of worship I'm going to hurt him" stiles found theos nipple and squeezed before pulling his hand away. "And his punishments are very intense. but I think that you will need to see what happens when your bad." Stiles continued slamming his fist into theos crotch getting a growl and Moan From theo as he curled over. 

"Shit- I almost came" Theo looked up at stiles."Your fucking cruel sir" he chuckled and stiles pulled up to the house. "Okay boys. Let's go" stiles got out of his car and left theo to grab his bag. Scott followed inside and the two submissive striped and stiles turned back smiling. "Such a perfect bull" he moved to theo and theo flexed. "I guess we will finally find out if you are actually any good st fucking someone soon" stiles teased playing with theos nipples and then turning to Scott. "Usually Wed spend some time getting relaxed and maybe eating but-" stiles slid off his own shoes and handed one to each boy. "Time crunch, start with those and when your hard join me in the living room" 

Theo practically followed stiles into he living room. 

"Always over eager to start." Stiles chuckled and theo shrugged. 

"Your feet get me hard, nothing wrong with that sir" Theo knelt at stiles feet and they waited. It took three minutes for Scott to walk in and kneel. 

"I guess I'll have to train your responsiveness to my smell to the level that theo has."

"I'm sorry sir"

"It's fine, I didn't expect a perfect fag on the first day, now, I want you on all fours and I want to see what your raw instinct is on theos feet. Theo, on the couch" they both gave yes sirs and moved into position. Scott was holding theos foot and moving In Right away. then he pulled away shaking his head. "Oh common theos feet are good enough, your going to have much worse in the future so I'd drop the act and really think about making theo feel good, because if you dissapointed me, you'll be punished."

"Sorry sir, it's just alot" Scott moved licking theos foot and theo adjusted facing stiles.

"He's going through what took me weeks to learn in two hours, he's going to be resistant at first" 

"and your a near perfect example, I hope he is the perfect bitch"

"well he's a natural. He'll do a good job even if it's jarring for him."  theo leaned in kissing stiles. "But of course no one is as good as you sir"

"You always know what to say don't you" stiles chuckled giving a light pat on theos cheek. 

"Okay fag I'm done"

"O-okay" Scott looked up, he was clearly into it, his dick was waving around and stiles had to say he was adorable on the ground like that. "Sir would you like me to worship your feet?" He looked up at stiles and stiles nodded.

"Yes you have half an hour before were done" Scott moved thinking that he'd have to finish in less time than they had, but the eagerness to get the job done as well as the diffrence between theos feet and stiles feet it led to stiles aimlessly jerking his dick as scott worshiped him. "Okay boy, knell back" Scott followed the order and stiles leaned over whispering into theos ear, a moment later he smiled turning back. "Congratulations fag, no punishment, now common, we don't need your customers smelling my feet in your tongue" Theo stayed in the couch while stiles led Scott upstairs to his bathroom. "Since this was light, I figured I'd just ask, anything mentally traumatized you?" Stiles turned leaning against the counter top and Scott bit his lips hard. 

"CA- can I just ask one thing without being punished sir"

"Yes, go ahead"

"the whole fag thing makes me kinda uncomfortable... But also it's kinda hot. I just want to know why fag?"

"Well, it started to make a come back in certain community's, theo and I aren't crazy social justice warriors, we want to be treated like normal people, and that means being respected, so if someone ever calls you a fag and means it to be mean... Well theo will robably kill them, but I call you it because there is a community that has taken it back and given it use"

"What kind of use?"

"The kind that makes it a class, I'm the dominant and theo is a switch, you seem submissive but that doesn't describe our classes, theo and you aren't equal but you also aren't going to use the same label. Fag usually represents two levels bellow sub, slave is usually above it but I figure a fag isn't sworn to their dom like a slave-"

"Wait their are slaves too?- sorry sir I interrupted you" Scott went to bite his lip but stiles hand stopped him. 

"It's fine, Aftercare is a much more calm environment. I use fag as a label for when someone is doing something demeaning. Like worshiping another guys foot." Scott blushed and stiles pet his face. "In sex, I'd probably say boy, because it still has some sense of ownership but I see you as someone who is strong enough to carry the label with confidence" Scott was beyond blusshing at this point, his face was red and theo stiles hugged him. "If anyone ever is messing with you or you don't like something that is happening at school you tell me, because while I might be a very strict dom, I also have to be a very aware dom."

"Than you sir" Scott curled into stiles eventually pulling away to use his mouthwash. 

"It doesn't mean that you get to be treated like theo, your primary job is to be my fag. But, if it will make you more comfortable, I will use boy, unless you really are being a true fag" stiles chuckled and Scott nodded. 

"I appreciate it sir" stiles fixed Scotts hair up and led him back downstairs. 

"Now then. Homework, your u remember it?"

"I have to find my worst smelling sneaker and wear it all night"

"Good, face time us when you find it, I want you to describe it to us"

"are you sure sir, I'll be getting home kinda late"

"im sure, we stay up late" stiles smiled seeing Scott dress in his work uniform. "Stay still boy" stiles s smirked moving around the froze Scott and tugging his shorts up, "there, wear them like this, it's better for your ass"

"Y-yes sir" 

"and this" stiles moved rubbing his chest getting his nipples hard. "You should ask for a size smaller, you have alot of breathing room when you would look so good with this being tighter" stiles bunched up the fabric and Scott nodded. 

"I-i look..." Scott blushed turning away and stiles leaned in. 

"You look hot, while you aren't like theo, although you two have diffrent body types so I don't think you'll ever get his shoulders, you already have a great body to show off, it's just a bit twinkish, and I'd prefer a twunk" Scott laughed and stiles fixed his collar. "Okay, let's get you to work" stiles opened the door turning back inside. "Theo, you better be ready for when I get back" 

 

"Kay" stiles rolled his eyes getting his keys and following Scott to his car. 

"So, when are you free again?"

"I don't have work after the game Monday"

"I guess it will do, if prefer a bit more, but I can make some of it homework" stiles got into his car leaning over to wrap his hand around Scotts neck. "Monday then, we are going to start anal then we focus on getting you hard on command. Then we start making you focus away from your dick for a bit"

"w-what?"

"Your our slutty boy, you'll learn that your dick can be a distraction when it comes to our pleasure, don't worry it won't be for a few weeks" 

"O-okay" Scott looked over suddenly drained that he had to work. "Thank you sir"

"No problem boy" stiles leaned over kissing Scott's cheek and giving it another light pat. "Don't forget about homework" Scott nodded and left the car running into work.

Four hours later stiles was petting a broken theo, he had gotten bratty when stiles returned so combined with his punishment theo endured alot. Now his mouth had a faint taste of piss, to deal with his bratty side, his ass was covered in lotion that barely held back the deep red it was, and his dick was empty. 

Stiles was content with the punishment, getting theo to a point where he doesn't want something isn't easy. But he also understood that it wasn't for fun. He fell asleep resting on stiles, stiles decided to let him rest, Scott was going to get home soon and stiles was wondering how he'd act. 

While stiles absent mindly pet theo getting small groans from the pain in his ass, stiles phone lit up, stiles answered it and smiled seeing Scott alone in his room.

"Hi sir" Scott smiled, he was tired, stiles could see it in his eyes.

"Hi boy, theo would you like to say hi" stiles chuckled showing theo groan into stiles side. "He's quite drained. And I imigine that work was draining as well?"

"Yes sir, but I'm ready for my homework, and some sleep" Scott smiled flipping the camera. "So here are all my shoes." He showed four pairs of sneakers and two dress shoes. "These I only wear like once a year so they are out-" Scott went to get rid of the dress shoes.

"just smell them all for me"

"O-okay sir" Scott picked the first pair up inhailing the smell. "These still smell like the box" Scott showed the other pair and frowned after, "same deal sir, they smell too fresh"

"okay, next pair" Scott nodded holding up a black sneaker. "How long?"

"I'd say a month, they were replacements for running"

"do you have the originals?"

"No sir, they literally broke into pieces, there wouldn't be much of a mask left" stiles nodded and Scott sniffed the shoe. "They aren't bad... How old were your shoes?"

"I got them for try outs last year, I wear them alot"

"these smell like... Maybe a bit stinky. But not what you want sir." Scott moved pick g up the next pair, he sniffed the convers tilting his head. "They are stronger but still not as good as you sir" the third pair were new and the fourth pair were Scott's cleats. "These are them sir, they smell like the locker room."

"Be more specific" stiles smiled as scott took another sniff. 

"They are like... Like right after you get off pads and your releasing new stench into the locker room. They are kinda addicting" Scott took another sniff smiling. "May I wear them all night sir"

"Yes. But if you cum I want to see the residue. And be honest or else your punishment will be worse."

"Oh course sir, thank you, goodnight"

"goodnight boy" stiles ended the call turning to theo. "He really is adapting quickly" stiles smiled moving down to theos level letting the hunk test on his shoulder. "You okay?" He nodded kissing stiles chest. 

"Tired" 

"okay ekts get some rest then"


	23. Chapter 23

Scott was happy, but also exhausted. wrestling was halfway over and it was difficult. Scott was in the same weight class as stiles and stiles always made sure that they practiced together. Scott did win against him, but stiles wasn't going easy on him either.

But something was eating away at Scott, it was a tornament, which meant other guys from other schools. 

"It's your first time knowing that you like guys, of course you get hard"

"Shit, I'm hard?" Scott covered himself with his sweatshirt and stiles patted his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, you have a chub. Besides, everyone's focused on theo"

Theo was... Well very angry, which me at that he was going to win every match. Until he was pinned and his ankle twisted and he screamed out I pain. 

Scott never saw theo this vulnerable, but now he was swearing under his breath as his ankle was being wrapped up with stiles kneeling next to him whispering that he'd be fine. 

Then coach had to spark even more confusion when he asked for theos contacts and stiles had to call over his father. 

"chris" stiles yelled out getting the man's attention, he knew someone was just but not that it was theo, he didn't know that it was still theos weight class. 

"shit" he knelt down near stiles looking at theo and the medic. "Is it broken?"

"No just a bad sprain." Stiles field his father in then getting a confused look from coach. 

"Who is this" he motioned to chris and Chris stood. 

"Chris Argent, I'm stiles father"

"says stiles dad is some stilinski guy, like him" Chris turned back with a confused look. 

"You still haven't changed it?"

"The school won't change it until next year, everything else is updated" stiles turned his attention back to theo petting his face. 

"S-sti it hurts- r-really bad" 

"I know it was really bad, just take some deep breaths" Theo nodded trying and Chris finally was able to get coach back to theo. 

"well I need to tell his parents"

"theos parents are in europe, theo has been staying with stiles and I for awhile while they do construction, I'm getting all info on him until they come back" stiles was somewhat happy, Chris was where he got his temper from, it was an obvious combo that was volatile if they both got angry. 

Eventually mellisa, Scott's mother took over and told coach that she needed everything because she would be his attending and how she would contact the right people. 

This moment also let stiles in on something, Scott knew the basics of first aid. His mother was telling Scott what to do and he would understand her basic nurse lingo that would go right over stiles head. 

Once theo was stable and laying against a wall stiles could calm down. 

"The pain meds kicking in yet?" Stiles brushed his hair and theo nodded. 

"I feel loopy. And it kinda feels weird. Also I hate the lights" Theo shifted resting in stiles as he continued to pet theos hair. Scott returned with ice packs and elevated theos foot slightly getting a whine from theo. "Stiles punish him he's hurting me" Theo chuckled resting on stiles and stiles looked over at Scott. 

"How strong were those pills?"

"They are a bit better than advil, I told my mom that I'd stay over with you to take care of theo, if that's okay"

"Yeah, I don't know the first thing about first aid with this kind of stuff" 

"we should get him home before he spills all our dirty secrets" Scott smiled and stiles laughed. 

"Good point" stiles and Scott got theo up and to the car without too much fussing from theo. 

"I can get the seat belt myself" Theo squinted getting it to click in and stiles rolled his eyes. 

"My dad said he's going to call your parents and tell them what happened in the morning, does he need to tell them anything else?"

"No.... They don't even need to know this" stiles wished he could hold theo, he could tell that the drugs were going to leave him bratty. 

"Scott how long does the... Side effect last?" 

"It depends, I've taken these and been completely coherent, and then I take them the next time and I'm out of it all night." Stiles nodded pulling unit his garage where he saw a problem. 

"Okay. We're going to get him to my room and I'm going to send you down for things" Scott nodded getting out and theo surprisingly decided to wait for them to help him. 

After the small garage steps they had a half flight of stairs, a turn and another half flight. 

"So glad I didn't take the attic" stiles was lifting theo while Scott supported the weight on his good foot. 

Once theo was sat down on the couch in stiles room Scott went back to nurse mode. Elevating theos foot, getting ice on it and even getting something sweet for theo. 

"You'd be good with bratty theo" stiles chuckled. 

"Why is bratty theo like this?"

"No but he's always kinda on the verge of a major drop, so having him be calm is better, not that I won't slap his ass if he misbehaves." Theo looked over innocently and stiles took the chocolate that Scott had given him, it was a massive bar of chocolate that theo would regret eating later, and stiles was worried what loopy plus sugar high would do to him. 

"Well I think bratty theo is lucky he has a good dom" Scott looked up and stiles realized Scott was sitting on the floor. 

"And I think I forget that my boys are so well trained." Stiles unlaced his shoes and motioned to Scott. "Have some fun boy" 

"Yes sir" training Scott was not a difficult thing now. After the first few days of submitting stiles finally got Scott to admit that he liked stiles foot funk, and ass, and pits, pretty much he was into anything stiles could throw at him. Stiles could see Scott's dick strain in his singlet. 

"Does the bratty boy want a shoe too"

"I'm not a Bratt" Theo huffed but accepted the shoe and stiles moved finding theos shoes by the door. 

"Sure you aren't" stiles smiled as theo moan from stiles shoe. "Does that help with the pain at all?" 

"Actually... It's starting to hurt more" Theo looked down with a bit of hate at the elevated foot. "I should have done better." Stiles sighed, it wasn't going to be a fun night after all. 

"Sir he can have another pill. My mom was worried about giving him too big of a dose in case it wasn't too bad, but he can have another now and then two in the morning"

"go get them" Scott nodded leaving the shoe and heading back to the car. Stiles sat petting theos head. Stiles shoe was now at his side, another sign that theo wasn't going to be in a good mood. "You won't even be out for that long, you'll be fine by the next match"

"Yeah but it will be weaker"

"I'll make sure it's just as strong as it was before" stiles pet theos head moving closer. "But you have to see what you did today, you won every other match you played and coach doesn't like that you being hurt was the only reason you lost. He might fight to overturn it"

"still, I have to be better" stiles turned theos face away from his ingured foot. 

"No you don't, you are already doing better than some of the seniors. And they only do wrestling."

"Still..."

"When Scott gets back I'm going to spank you"

"What? Why?"

"Because your being bratty, and bratty theo gets a bit better with some spanking. Understood boy?"

"Yes sir" Theo crossed his arms and stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes. Scott returned and gave theo the second pill then he help stiles turn theo around. 

Theo returned to stiles shoe with the spanks, stiles said that theo always needs them both to really calm down. 

After theo was calmed down by stiles hand he had Scott show off to theo and stiles his anal training. Squatting down on various diffrent plugs and dildos, he also tied his balls off with his own wrestling shoes. And drips from his hard dick coating the inside. 

"I want those things wet" stiles chuckled as scott struggled against theos largest dildo. "It's probably three times the size of my dick" stiles got up pushing Scott down even more. "But your boy hole is meant to be wide open, and I'm sure your loving the bumps against your prostate"

"Fuck sir. Can I please cum?" Scott was sweating. Probably as much as he sweat during matches. 

"Only if you can do it in 5,4,3-" Scott ground up and down whining "2,1. Stop" Scott moaned resting against stiles. "Anal trainings done for tonight boy, go and clean off, I'm going to give theo something and I'll join you in the shower"

"Yes sir" Scott stood up resisting his urge to plunge on it and cum. Instead he went into the bathroom and got the shower started. 

"You gunna fuck him?"

"I think I am, but I have a present for you" stiles went into a drawer pulling out a black box. "Open it"

Inside was a prostate massager and a sleeve for jerking off. "Since I can't fuck you without risk, I'm going to fill up our boy, and then you can fill this all night long, no limits, think of it as practice for your birthday"

"are these my gifts?" Theo smiled and stiles got on top of him avoiding his bad ankle. 

"Nope, these are a bit of a celebration buy because my dad got a promotion, and it means I got a card without him looking at it."

"Fun" Theo leaned in kissing stiles. "Well thanks for this, and I'm very excited for my present" theos hands groped stiles ass and stiles kissed theo again. 

"Just you and me that day, Scott can come over another day and he'll worship you as a gift" 

"sounds like fun" Theo and stiles kissed again and theo layed back. "Now all I need is lube please"

"right" stiles stood and returned with lube. The two kissed again and stiles left for the bathroom. Inside Scott was massaging his ass. "Someone looks horny"

"Sorry sir. Getting lube off. I'm not getting off" Scotts eyes darted down and stiles undressed leaving a small pile next to his hamper. He'd been hard for a good hour. 

"Face the wall boy, and spread your hole open" Scott followed the order and stiles pushed in. "Now we are Going to try your training one more time, this time you will cum within the five seconds I'll give you" stiles pushed in finding Scott's hole slowly tightening around him. "I'm going to fuck you really hard, but I'm going to keep going at it for awhile. So when I order you to cum you better cum"

"Yes sir" Scott moaned as stiles continued fucking into hsi stretched hole. 

"God fuck, ya know taking your hole for the first time was nice, but I much rather have this, a nice worked hole just feels better. It's why I want you and theo to take fists one day"

"Fuck sir- I- can I cum?"

"You sure you want me to count, you ha e one chance" stiles was torturing Scott at this point. Purposefully grazing his prostate instead of the aggressive gabs he usually old do. 

"I-i don't know sir. It's hard not touching myself"

"that's the point. I want that dick locked away one day"

"Fuck sir" stiles shifted and Scott gasped. "Please sir im ready"

"5,4,3-" Scott moaned Cumming all over the shower wall. "Good boy" stiles quickly continued fucking him feeling his own orgasm shudder through him. "Fuck" stiles turned cooling the water down and slapping Scott's ass. "That was great" stiles turned Scott around kissing his neck. "You did good the second time following orders"

"It's your dick sir. It drives me wild"

"Good" stiles bit lightly on Scott shoulder. "Fuck sir" Scott looked down seeing the light red mark on his shoulder.

"Remember when you were scared I'd hurt you"

"I thought that you were going to make me give you blow jobs and then gut punch me" Scott remembered revealing the fear to stiles. It was a pretty intimate moment. 

"I'd never hurt you... Too much" stiles smirked and Scott laughed. 

"I don't mind that type of pain sir" 

"okay let's get washed up and back to the patient."


	24. Chapter 24

theos birthday started out like every other day. With a Hardon, his boyfriend and dom next to him and an urge to fuck. Only today he gets to fulfill that urge. 

"Not yet" Theo looked over seeing stiles eyes half open, his hair messy and squished to one side. "We fuck later on, remember?"

"Of course, you planned out such a special day for me" Theo leaned in kissing him. "Speaking of which, do we have any food?"

"I have no idea..." Stiles looked up."I think we have one slice of toast left... We have to go shopping"

"I both like and hate that your dad had to leave for the week."

"I understand the like... But I do all the cooking, he just buys it."

"Common let's go to the store" Theo leaned in kissing stiles neck. "Then we can pick up the fag-"

"boy, he doesn't like fag"

"why not?"

"Because he was bullied with it" stiles at up. "He isn't ready to reclaim it like you did" 

"okay... We can pick up our boy. And then I have some fun stuff for him"

"Fine, I'm not looking nice though"

"that's fine" Theo got up letting stiles groan in bed for another minute before throwing clothes at him. 

When the two came back stiles seriously started to doubt theos mental well being. 

"You do realize I've never made a cake before"

"that's why there are three of us. Four boxes of cake... I don't see how this could go wrong"

"Sir could use the over wrong and kill all of us" stiles turned blankly staring at Scott. 

"Since when we're you edgy" 

"well that's worse case scenerio." Scott shrugged. 

"Seriously do you need coffee" stiles turned turning on the coffee maker. 

"Coffee sounds amazing" Scott stood getting a cup and waiting for the coffee maker to warm up. 

"Yeah I don't drink it anymore, and theo never does... But you have a cup" Scott patted Scott's head moving back to theo. "And... Try and lighten up. Your scary without coffee"

"Yeah I've been having it since I was thirteen, kinda an addict to caffeine."

"I'm fine with caffinated Scott, non caffinated Scott seems like... He'd kill us in our sleep" 

"not my sirs" Scott moved hugging stiles. "Especially not on theos birthday" 

"oh good were safe for today" Theo stood moving over to Scott patting his ass. "And I guess we'll have to tie him to the bed so he can't do anything to us tomorrow" Theo chuckled slapping his ass again. "But I get to be in charge today, so treat me with respect today."

"Yes sir" Scott was trapped, stiles hands found Scott's nipples twisting them and theos hand continued slapping his ass. "Fuck sirs" 

"let's get breakfast" stiles pulled away and Scott turned back getting his coffee and Scott returned to the cake boxes reading off the instructions.

After lunch, Scott started making the cake, stiles pulled theo off to the bedroom. 

"You ready, you've wanted this for like... A whole year" 

"more" Theo leaned up kissing stiles neck. "Way more than a year, like from the first moment I saw you"

"Wow, confessing much"

"No, I just think it was love at first sight" Theo bucked his hips making stiles fall forward. "And right now I want to see you bobbing on my dick"

"okay" stiles kissed theos neck taking off his shirt while theo worked on stiles pants. "You need a bj first?"

"I'm already hard enough, just let me see your ass" stiles moved and theo quickly stripped his top off only to get sat on. 

"See so far this isn't that far off from every other time" stiles relaxed feeling theos tounge probe his hole. 

After theo decided stiles hole was loose enough he grabbed stiles and threw him onto his stomach. He reached over getting lube and stiles only had seconds before theos dick was pressing against him. 

"Fuck it's so tight"

"I'm not a sit like you"

"Yeah but I'm taking your virginity" Theo leaned down kissing his neck. "Actually I took both didn't I, I got your first time, and I got to take this away" Theo slapped stiles ass getting a groan. 

"Fuck, don't forget, im not the masochist" Theo nodded pulling back and rubbing the handprint on stiles ass. 

"Sorry babe, alittle excited"

"Fuck- yeah I can tell, shit T you're kinda good at this" stiles gasped as theo started pounding his prostate.  

"yeah, well then I wanna cut a deal when you feel like this" Theo gave a painfully slow thrust making stiles groan. 

"Fuck- I am so- ah" 

"I want this once a month, twelve time a year, I think it's very reasonable" Theo lifted up stiles head kissing him. "Deal?"

"Fuck- fine" 

"Good, you wanna cum? Or you wanna have me drag this out"

"oh you think we're done yet" stiles chuckled turning. "Flip me over so I can play with these" stiles grabbed theos nipple. Stiles expected theo to pull out, except he just lifted stiles and twisted him around still inside him. "Fu-fuck! You are going to kill me" stiles threw his head back feeling his dick leak. 

"I think your tougher than you think" Theo slow fucked him seeing stiles dick leak. 

Theo and stiles fucked for a good hour, between nearly painfully slow strokes and theo going as fast as he could, it wrecked stiles. Theo ended up Cumming four times, stiles came twice from theo alone but he came three more time with help from theos hand. 

"Shit babe, we usually don't sweat this much" 

"I know, usually we take breaks too" stiles leaned back handing theo a plug. "I want Scott to eat it later"

"So romantic"

"Fuck romance, romance is what we do when we're relaxing, I'd much rather have someone eat out my ass" stiles smiled as his ass was lifted and plugged and the two returned downstairs to see Scott finishing theos cake. 

"I was going to write something but I fucked up too many times, it's alot harder than youtube says it is" scott did a good job, the cake was stacked, iced and he even put little blobs of icing st the bottom of it. 

"It looks good, that being said we have a treat for you right now" Theo leaned on the counter smirking at the boy.

"okay. This just needs to be in the fridge" 

Once the cake was away theo explained Scott's gift, he got to first eat all of theos cum out fo stiles puffy hole, which meant that he'd be dosed with cum farts from stiles and the sweat that dripped onto his ass, as well as getting to be theos seat after and lick, and smell everything theo could throw at him. 

Scott layed back and stiles squated over him gently tugging the plug out. It too a few seconds but theos cum started to push out. The first glob was thin, like it was from a later load, then stiles pushed out a fart covering Scott's face. 

"Fuck, yeah look at his dick" Scott squirmed as his dick grew in his jeans. "Keep farting baby" Theo chuckled as stiles pushed out all four loads making Scott squirm and Moan the whole time. "That it?" Stiles nodded and theo lofted him off. "Good, you ready for the really stinky one boy? Last time you ate me out you said it was the most disgusting thing you've ever done"

"and he came from it" stiles added.

"Yeah" stiles rubbed Scott's dick with his foot as theo sat on Scott's chest. Scott leaned forward just getting little licks in before theo started to fart on him. 

Scott couldn't explain why it got him so hard, something about theo and stiles dominating him just made anything a turn on, even theos stink filled ass. 

Twenty minutes went by and Scotts jeans were soaked. Theo finally was out of gas and after a broad lick getting all of his sweat he was finally satisfied with Scott's work.

"I think he did good... But did you ever give him permission to cum?" Theo looked to stiles who shook his head. 

"I didn't, and he came twice, such a naughty boy" Scott was still dazed but only gave a pout to stiles. "But I think you boys both need something before his punishment." Stiles took out two chains, one black, that had a bow around it, and one silver that was just plain. "The bow took me twenty minutes so only the birthday boy gets one" stiles chuckled locking it on and explaining the rules to the two.

They had emergency keys, that were only permitted for time where they felt like they wouldn't be safe or they weren't able to have metal. Stiles kept the main keys in his bag. Theo got his because he had already committed to stiles. "But you haven't committed to anything more than a month. And it's been almost four, so this means that, for the foreseeable future, you will be my submissive" Scott nodded. 

"I'm yours sir" stiles smiled locking it around Scotts neck and removing the key. 

"Good. Now let's have the birthday boy discuss punishments"


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles was a wreck, he didn't know what he did wrong, it was just sex. 

But about halfway through theo and stiles both pounding into Scott he used his safeword. Stiles expected him to use it when theo first had him smell his ass only to be met by gas. But during sex. 

"I- what did I do wrong?" Stiles laid back chewing his gums until theo pulled his attention. 

"You did nothing wrong, I probably was going to fast. It was only our second time doing it together."

"But then he would safeword, he'd ask to slow down, he felt unsafe." Stiles rested his hands on his eyes. "I just want to be a good dom. I don't know where this is going or what the future holds for us... But I want him to feel safe even when he's being punished or pushed a bit far."

"Again it was me" Theo pulled stiles up. "He asked for one day, today, to not have contact. He said he didn't have any sort of drop and he felt fine."

"Yeah but it can happen days after. Some guys get depressed weeks later from a single scene"

"stiles, Scott asked me to smother him with my ass after practice, I said not without you and he said that he is fine, hasn't had any problems besides the Rouge girl asking him out"

"do you two talk without me?"

"Sometimes. Point is your doing fine, he always says that he can tell when your a bit worried"

"Yeah because he's kinda my responsibility since your birthday, I mean he never takes it off."

"You told him it wasn't his to take off, I keep mine on also" Theo tugged the chain out and stiles rested his hand on theos face. "Yeah but you love me... With scott it's a weird thing of having us time and making sure he's occupied with stuff and keeping other things away from him..."

"Stiles everything you've done has been good for him, you gave his mother a raise and set him up with a guy on a good path, you made sure that Scott had money so he could quit his job and focus on his own desires, one of those is having sex with us." Theo combed his fingers through stiles hair sighing. "I think you might have a bit of dom drop"

"I-i am fine" stiles eyes went to the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Your sub left in the middle of sex, you get dominant with sex to the point where it's almost like a scene. It makes sense that you need a calm down too."

"Ya know when I started watching kinky porn and experimenting I didn't think there would be this much psychology involved."

"Yeah, they cut out the boring stuff" Theo moved holding stiles. "So how do I get you better?"

"This is good... Talking is always helpful... Keeps my mind away from things. Maybe some soda. I've never felt like this before" stiles sighed resting fully on theo. 

The next morning Scott texted theo that his mom had to drive him in early because of a parent teacher conference and for theo to tell stiles that Scott wanted to talk. 

This wasn't helping stiles anxiety as he walked into school. Over the year they had claimed out. A little spot for the three of them to eat at lunch and hang out away from others. 

Stiles sat against the bench waiting. Theo had told him that Scott had only asked for him and it was making stiles anxious, stiles did something wrong. 

Then he saw Scott. A smile as soon as he saw stiles and his chain out. Stiles was sure that he would have taken it off. 

Stiles stood walking over hoping that he could convince Scott to give him a chance.

"Wait- before you say anything I want to go first" Scott interrupted stiles before he could get out the first word. "I'm sorry, leaving wasn't the right thing to do right after my first safeword, something in me just felt wrong and I couldn't handle it. But I know it was a douche thing to do but I was worried that something was wrong with me as like... A sub."

"W-what could be wrong with you. You're the perfect sub" stiles got closer and Scott wrapped around stiles torso lowing for stiles to hold him. "I thought that I did something wrong. Theo and I were worried a out you the whole time"

"he told me that you had dom drop...  I'm so sorry sir" Scott squeezed more and stiles nodded. 

"It's okay. I was overwhelmed by how quick it all was."

"I-i just felt weird, like sex felt wrong. But it wasn't you, it was me. The next day I felt normal but at that point I convinced myself that I needed a day away" 

"sometimes people aren't in the mood. Next time tell me that you aren't in the mood and we can come down in a normal way. Because while you were gone I was worried that you'd drop so much that I did notice my own drop. And our little talks always help me understand how to be a better dom"

"I'm sorry" Scott dug his head in."I won't mess up again" 

"You didn't mess up, it was a communication problem on both ends" Scott nodded. 

"I still feel guilty"

"well don't, that's your first order, if your back in the mood" Scott smiled pulling back and wiping away the tears from his face. 

"Okay sir"


	26. Chapter 26

The winter had been slow, snow storms made it hard to coordinate with scott and eventually stiles just gave him tasks to do at home until School started again. 

But it was still too cold to be lying around naked in the house but not cold enough to have any real amount of head turned on in the house. 

Sex was the go to, Scott being fucked under the covers and then being cuddled and warmed up between the two Dominants. 

The real fun started when spring had finally come which also led to lacrosse. 

"Why don't we have some fun boy" 

"okay sir" Scott looked up smiling, fun was usually stiles sneaky way of meaning some light torture that Scott would love. 

"So you lace sticks better than theo and I get bored halfway through. So you'll lace our stuff up. But I think we need to make it a bit harder for you." Stiles sat holding out his foot revealing a yellow pair of socks. "This in your mouth when your doing mine, then theos when your doing his. Also our jocks should be worn over your face. "

"Yes sir"  Scott smiled as stiles pet his head then motioning for the sock and pointing to the bed where his jock and lacrosse stick was. 

Stiles moved over to theo petting his leg. 

"Are you really going to miss watching Scott get off from our stink?"

"This is kinda addicting, besides, he can do it bellow the TV" Theo looked over. "Common over here boy" 

"Yesh sirh" Scott crawled over sock still in his mouth and stiles laid down next to theo. 

"Well I hope you can play with so many things going on" stiles moved massaging theos chest getting his nipples to swell right away" 

"Fuck babe"

"love these big pecs, your such not a lacrosse jock" 

"Yeah, you keep making me work them out, bigger and bigger right?" Theo smiled as stiles nodded biting onto his pec.

"Gotta sculpt you boys, make you both look, and feel amazing" 

"and I'm sure you like how he's turning out" Stiles nodded as scott moved his arms flexing. 

"Such a good boy. Working out for us" stiles moved taking off theos sock and tossing it to Scott. "swap to theos stink if your on his stick"

"yes sir" Scott stuffed his math and replaced the jock and stiles turned back to theo. 

"I like this, our boy getting satisfied, you trying to hide that your only half focused on that game" stiles played with theos nipple between his finger. "Me controlling the two of you so perfectly, I think it's time"

"like time time?" Theos eyes darted down. "You got him his collar pretty recently, another gift so soon?"

"I think he's shown his dedication, and the collar was months ago now." Stiles sat up as scott finished the other lacing on the lacrosse stick. "Good job, now sock and jock off." Scott followed the orders looking up. "What I am about to give you means two things. One, I own you mentally physically and psychologically, and two, your signing up for this lifestyle until graduation day at least. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I'd love to serve you"

"Good" stiles move diver to his dresser and returned with his hands behind his back. "Then you will follow your orders and put this on" stiles hands came around showing a clear acrylic cock cage. "You will wear it at all times exept for cleaning and when I want to play with your dick. You'll have an hour every week tied down so your dick can breath, although I have a long term metal one on the way if you accepted this"

"this is all very kind sir, thank you" stiles and Scott went into the bathroom and theo continued playing his game until they returned with scott presenting his gift to theo. 

"It looks good, blocking you off like that must put you in such a subby space boy"

"it does sir" Theo paused the game grabbing Scott's balls.

"these are gunna get bigger, more full" 

"It's going to be fun to play with them" stiles leaned over squeezing Scott's ass."This is your new primary sex organ, understood"

"Yes sir, my ass is where I'll get all my pleasure from now on"

"well and these" stiles hands moved teasing Scott's nipples, "Don't forget these"

"right sir"

"Now how about you ride that coke can dick theo has for me"

"Yes sir"


	27. Chapter 27

"You did amazing" stiles wrapped around Scott. "You should play like that every game" stiles took off Scott's helmet petting him. "You disserve a reward" stiles slapped Scott's ass. "When we get home, you give me a nice deepthroat and I'll eat you out until that little cage of yours explodes" 

"Fuck sir, that sounds awesome, can we go in the pool after, I feel like I'm overheated"

"sure, it's just us tonight, theo has dinner with his parents and he's helping pick out paint colors for the house"

"They seem to be taking that a bit slow" Scott leaned against his locker and stiles nodded. 

"Well they have other projects and theo said that he could live with me for as long as he needed, so they are taking their time. Now common get changed" Scott nodded quickly changing into a tank and shorts, on stiles recommendation. Theo gave stiles a quick kiss as they left and he told Scott that he did a good job. 

"It's kinda weird getting praise like this. I just got the winning goal"

"Yeah but that was a difficult throw. You should feel pride with it" Scott smiled and turned in his seat leaning on stiles shoulder. "You feeling a bit tired?"

"Yeah, but I can't wait to blow you and to get eaten out but the pool sounds really nice"

"Yeah, my dad's staying over at some guys place-"

"the one he's dating?"

"Yeah, I think, I don't know, he's a bit weird with telling me about that stuff. I don't think they're that serious yet"

"well he's staying over. C-can I stay over tonight sir? On the couch?"

"Sure, tell your mom" stiles pet Scott's hair as he got the okay from his mom. "Any specific reason why you want to stay?"

"My dad's home... We don't have the best relationship"

"since your incident" Scott nodded. Stiles parked the car turning. "You can stay over, but you should really tell him that you don't want to see him. Tell him to fuck off"

"hard to dot hat when he's in the fbi, he's kinda never here."

"Does your mom want him here?"

"No"

"then why is he here?"

"I don't know, he just visits, starts some shit and leaves"

"So don't let him this time, you stay here tonight, ignore him every time you see him and tell your mom that you two are better off without him."

"I should sir."

"You'll feel better, now common, we get off. And then have some relaxation time" 

"that sounds amazing sir" Scott got out of the car and followed stiles up to his room, he took a few minutes cleaning out and stiles played on the logos, finding Scott's father, and finding a project for him to chase across the country. A way of keeping him away. Stiles put away the logos when he heard the shower turn off and returned to his phone. Scott smiled leaning in the doorway with his jock on. "Where would you like me sir?"

"Kneeling over here is good" Scott nodded and stiles got up shedding his shirt and shorts leaving his dick fighting against his jock. "You playing so well got me excited"

"I'll try that hard every game sir" 

"well I want that effort on this blow job, your going to my base, I usually let you go a bit early. But not tonight"

"okay sir, I can do it"

"okay" stiles tugged his jock to one side getting his dick to spring out and slap Scott on the cheek. "Get to work boy"  

Scott was doing good. He didn't ever give a bad blowjob, and he was handling storks holding his head down exceptionally well. That was until he gagged and coughed a few too many times. Stiles pulled back letting him get his air but Scott only wheezed. "You okay?" Stiles pulled back seeing Scott's eyes open in fear. "Shit" stiles looked around the room, it happened once, theo made Scott choke on his dick and he had an asthma attack."Where's your bag?"

"T- the -c-car" Scott wasn't looking good,he hand had a stable breath for fifteen minutes, stiles was letting him get his breath but not big enough inhales to help in the long run. 

"Shit shit shit, your lips are changing color" stiles stood looking at his door. "It's too far" Scott seemed panicked now. Grabbing stiles legs for support.

Stiles moved over to his dresser and he grabbed the logos,Scott saw it, he saw the dark metal glow gold when stiles touched it. A bit of red when he start to tap at it. Then, Scott could breath. "Shit" stiles left the logos on his bed running over to Scott holding him. "Are you okay?"

"What was that?"

"I-i was... I'll explain in the pool, it'll be easier"

It was hard to explain. Something the size of a phone being able to completely change how reality works is a bit of a shocker, but Scott was alive because of it, apparently theo was too. 

Stiles had to force himself to remember the truth, theo as going to die, then he wasn't, just like how Scott was dying, and then he wasn't. 

"So... Did you change me?"

"Yes" stiles looked down before getting closer. A majority of the conversation took place in the pool, but now the hot tub seemed like a better option. "I made you submissive, I made it so your kinks matched up to theo and I... And I gave your mom that raise that's she had been trying to get... I was going to send your father away... Everything was for you."

"You made me submissive? B-but I've always had memories of it"

"it changes memories. My guess was they were really moment you were dominant, I know it's messed up but I try and only use it for little things"

"like completely rewiring someone's sexual preferences?" Scotts hand went to his collar. 

"That was because we wanted you. No one else stood out to us like you did... You probably hate me now." Stiles went to pull away only for Scott to grab him and pull him closer. 

"I'm a bit pissed but I am not letting you kick me out that easy"

"What? But... Even after all that?"

"Maybe I was always supposed to shift and this thing just forced it earlier than it would had. But I refuse to believe that some of the things that I have felt could only be fake" 

"s-so what now?"

"Well, we got the pool, I say we ambush theo when he gets back. I want you to tie him up and fuck him while he eats me out, then fuck me while he gets all of your cum in my mouth."

"What about his dick?"

"I don't think it needs much attention sir, he should try and cum from his ass like me"

"well then, we have twenty minutes. Why don't I show you a. Few things theo and I did to make sex a bit faster" stiles smirked grabbing the logos.


	28. Chapter 28

Scott stayed over for a few days, he told off his father and almost got slapped.  Luckily, theo was driving him and handled the situation. 

"I can't believe that you almost broke his hand" Scott looked back at theo, theo had been a lot nicer to him recently. Scott liked how protective he could be. But it was a bit intense sometimes. 

"No one's aloud to hurt you. Besides us sometimes" Theo smirked grinding against Scott's ass. 

"When does stiles get back?"

"He said he was out shopping but he had to do some other stuff too, which means we can relax for a bit" Scott nodded resting on theos chest. "You seem subby today"

"Sir has been really dominant since I've found out, I started working out with him two times a week-"

"im the other two times"

"why do we have to do it, he could just give us the body that he wants"

"stiles doesn't want to cheat his life away, he just wants us safe, and we can work out, because it makes you smell so good"

"You think I smell good?" Theo nodded lifting Scott's arm kissing it and then smelling his pit. 

"You kinda always smell like ass, and it's amazing" Theo pulled Scott closer kissing his neck. "And I wish I could prep you for stiles but he said he had a gift-"

"another gift?" Scott tilted his head."What else could I have?" 

"He could plug your hole now that your... No longer needing to clean out-"

"that's a weird adjustment"

"it is, but it's nice to know your always clean for anal" Theo moved his hands holding Scott again. "And for eating it out. No cramps. No big deals" theos eyes looked up from Scott as the door opened and shut quickly.

"Could you two not be fucking right now. it would be a bit awkward if my dad walked in"

"were just cuddling" Scott got up and sat next to theo and theos told kissing stiles. Theos hands went to stiles shoulders rubbing them, feeling how tense he was.

"Stressful night?"

"Fuck yes it was, I had to talk to John"

"why?"

"He says he wants another fucking blood test, I told him he can read the original one and then he kept calling me my - ugh I hate it, he's acting like I'm in fucking he'll now and living with him was amazing, he doesn't recognize Chris and... I don't know we might have to grt a restraining order"

"Shit." Theo moved holding stiles,"I can ask my mom, I mean she hasn't done any lawyer stuff I'm a few years but she'd be happy to help"

"Thanks, now, Scotty" stiles turned leaning on theo. "You've been with us for almost four months, and even with the stress of my dead beat fake parent looming around me, I finally got something that I think works." Stiles went into his pocket pulling out a dog tag. 

On the tag it read, property of stiles Argent. And Scotty on the front. 

"I had to use Scotty because a guy out in the stuff for me, and well, I wasn't in a good mood to say i wanted a human name on it" Scott smiled taking it into his hand. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's awesome... I kinda... I don't know-" Scott sighed and stiles got close. 

"Whatever it is I'm sure that we can handle it, shoot"

"I kinda have been looking into pup play, and it seems like a interesting thing... I don't know, this just made me think"

"we can try it out Friday" stiles smiled petting Scott's face. "Save this for when your a pup and I'll find a leather collar too" 

"r-really?"

"Yeah, a nice leash, and then you can play around and gage it out. If you like it, maybe you'll get a nice peice of gear for your birthday"

"thank you sir" Scott smiled holding onto the tag smiling. 

"and somehow that stupid smile makes everything a bit easier, that and the blowjob you two are giving me" stiles laughed. 

Friday came around very quick, after school Scott went to his usual spot after school, sitting under a tree by the parking lot, it was a hectic mess for a few minutes and stiles would rather wait under a tree for a few minutes than risk his car. 

Then the jeep pulled up and theo was working in getting the soft top down. Scott climbed in and stiles turned around holding out a key. 

"Time for your pup collar" Scotts dick tried growing in his cage as soon as he saw it. Which was unpleasant to say the least. But stiles clicked the dog calla on and clipped a leash on. "I ordered a locking collar, but it takes time to get here. So this is going to have to do"

"It's great sir" 

"Now when we get home there are no words from your mouth, your our dog, on all fours, pissing in the yard, whole thing" Theo smiled tugging on the leash. "I think he'd look great with a tail too"

"I think he'd look good in the whole get up, I think you'd look good too in it" stiles hand found theos chin. "You wanna be my puppies?" Scott nodded and theo looked down eventually nodding.

"Yes sir"

"I'll order two of everything then" Theo blushed and stiles finally could start to leave the parking lot.

The ride back had Scott and theo giving eachother sex eyes the whole time. Theo kept his eyes on the collar, it was a bit thicker than a normal dog collar and the tag sealed it. 

As soon as they got inside stiles pushed Scott to the floor. "No words besides a safeword" stiles pet Scott's hair and then looked to theo. "Actually shy don't you help our doggy out of his human clothes, dogs shouldn't wear clothes"

"okay sir" Theo knelt down slowly stripping Scott until he was nude with only his collar and cage.

Scott got into the headspace quickly. Moving around and acting more like a pup. 

Theo and stiles both fucked him hard, then stiles let him take a nap with the knowledge that he'd go to the bathroom after and then they would fuck him again. 

"Wakey Wakey pup" stiles pet Scott's head getting a light huff. "You wanna go outside?" Scott nodded still keeping his face in stiles crotch. "Common we wanna see you be a good pup and pee outside" Scott slowly got up and went to the door on all fours sitting next to it. When stiles let him out he slowly maneuvered his way to a patch of grass and lifted his leg, after a few seconds piss started spraying out of his cage and stiles smiled. "Such a good pup" stiles leaned against the house watching Scott blush. "Next time we do this you'll have full gear pup, so I have to enjoy making you blush while I can." Scott finished peeing and walked over rubbing against theos crotch. "Do you want him to fuck you, or both of us?" Scott looked up eventually rubbing his head between stiles and theo. "Okay, common" 

Scott loved getting to cum twice, getting fucked like that was some sort of magic, that and stiles call g him a dirty puppy helped, all while theo jack hammered into his ass widening his hole. But stiles was the one to really make him cum, he was slowly grinding against Scott's prostate making the pup moan like crazy. 

After theo ate out Scott's ass and shared it with the pup stiles decided that pup time was over. Removing Scott's collar and replacing it with his chain. 

"Okay boy, what do we do after pup time?"

"-I -I don't know" Scott curled into stiles arms." I'm so tired"

"getting four loads pumped into you will do that, and I've heard going into a diffrent headspace makes you tired too, why don't we cuddle and then we can order some food in later"

"I'd like that sir" Scott moved cuddling into stiles more feeling the weight of theo go onto his back. He knew what he was feeling... It wasn't just lust anymore. It was closer to love.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sir?" Scott looked up from his spot comfortable nested in between theo and stiles.

"Whats up"

"What is going to happen over the summer?"

"More of this, a lot more of this and more often" theos hand found Scott's chain playing with it. 

"Did you expect something diffrent?" Theo asked.

"No- it's just..." Scott blushed and stiles leaned in 

"What is it. I can tell it's dirty" Theo leaned as well grinning. 

"I-i have a list of stuff, and this opens kinda weird"

"just remember. We have the same kinks" stiles added and Scott nodded.

"r-right, umm I wanna be your cum dump, like keep fucking me all day filling me up and plugging me."

"oh, I mean we've crossed pup play. This is nothing" Theo layed back. 

"r-really?" Stiles nodded kissing Scott's head. Theo followed and Scott blushed. 

"So worried about nothing. I think we could make it more interesting and fuck you with your collar on. Let you get a bit more pup like before we start" stiles hands combed through theos hair as he described the act.

"I-i like the sound of that sir" 

"Good. Also my dad's home, so be a bit more careful about the sir stuff"

"right sorry... Isn't it weird that we're cuddling though?"

"Nah, we all watched something on your phone and then just stayed like this" 

"You're quick today " Theo turned and stiles nodded. 

"I'm good at making rationalizations" stiles hand went around petting theos hair.  "Now. Who took good notes in Chem, because I had an Adderall lapse for a week" Scott shook his head and theo frowned.

"I was distracted by you, my notes consist of diffrent way to calm you down"

"aw that's cute" stiles smiled st theo and he tilted his head. 

"it was a ton of sex or tying you down for a week"

"well I don't have any real problems with either of those" stiles chuckled." Because even me tied up I'm still in charge" stiles hand rested on theos neck and Scott shifted getting up. 

"I'll text a few people. But I have to get home, my mom's just got off and she doesn't know I'm here"

"okay, be safe" stiles rubbed Scott's leg and he left. "He worries too much"

"You sound like his therapist"

"he doesn't have a therapist"

"I wasn't really talking about therapy stiles. I was more thinking that what was originally our fag has gotten a bit more comfortable with his Doms."

"I think you need to rephrase that sentence" stiles hand wrapped around the loose chain on theos neck tightening it. "Your mine first and foremost."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir"

"I know your not. You need a lesson to learn something"

"Your right sir." Theos eyes darted down as his breath started to increase. "Please teach me a lesson sir"

"not now, my dad has a date with that guy again. You'll get your lesson then."

"okay sir"

"Good. Let's watch some TV then"  Theo nodded and turned into stiles. 

Hours later theo was bent over a chair in the dining room. "Tell me why I have to take a break from dinner"

"Because I was a bad boy"

"more specific."

"I-i implied that- that you liked Scott better than me"

"exactly, I love you. But that doesn't mean I can't like fucking Scott and making him a subby horny little bitch. And you doubting me makes me wonder how many more lessons it will take." Theo was beyond horny. The whole event started from earlier. Now it escalated to this.

"Im sorry sir, I am a jealous little brat" theos heart raced.

"Yes you are. Now show me those pretty balls" Theo adjusted himself letting his balls fall next to the chair. "No Cumming at all. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good"  stiles moved finding two rubber bands and taking the two extra sets of chopsticks smiling. 

Withing minutes theos balls were aching, chopsticks and rubber bands holding them away from his taint.  Theo cried out at every hit begging for more. 

Eventually stiles just left his foot against theos balls as he ate a bit of his dinner.

"I guess that's enough, I don't want you to reheat this" stiles foot left and theo shifted keeping the chopsticks around his balls. "Did you learn something?"

"I-i should know that you can love me and still have another boy" 

"exactly. After dinner those can come off and we can relax a bit."

"Scotts lucky, he's got a great dom sir"

"You are lucky too" stiles turned back to his food smiling as theo ate, now completely okay with the intense pressure on his balls.

"Scott found good notes right?" Theo looked up and stiles nodded. 

"Turns out that kid in the back gets notes from the teacher. So Scott got a copy because his got 'currupted'" stiles chuckled. 

"How does a notebook get currupted?" Theo chuckled. 

"It doesn't. It just shows that Harris has no idea what we do in his class."

"Unless it's detention"

"Yeah." Stiles leaned back. "But hey, he doesn't teach physics" Theo leaned back giving a cheer. 

"Thank God I don't have to listen to his voice" 

"Yeah now we just have coach and greenburg to annoy us" stiles chuckled and theo nodded with a full mouth of noodles in his mouth. 

When Scott got back from eating out with his mom he went upstairs falling back onto his bed. He knew now, he didn't just want the whole situation with Theo and stiles to be temporary. He didn't want it to end. He invested so much into it now that he had to be with them. His cage eventually discouraged him from thinking about stiles and theo too much but he still had a goal in mind, tell them how he feels. He just needed time to figure out how to say it.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles was still panting when he finally sat down on his couch. Looking down at Scott, still fully in gear like stiles and theo, Scott was panting but it was diffrent. He was panting like a pup. Stiles chuckled leaning over to theo. 

"Go and grab his collar and leash" stiles whispered the order and theo got up going over to what used to be his dresser, now it was closer to a kink dresser with some of theos clothes hiding things. Theo didn't care, he had been free loading it for so long now. When theo returned he removed Scott's chain and replaced it with the collar. 

"You wanna be a good pup and clean off theo first" Scott nodded panting still. "Give me a good bark"

"woof!" Scott smiled slowly showing More of a headspace. His ass was wiggling and his jersey swayed with the movement of the tight shorts. 

"Okay, theos feet first" 

As scott licked theos feet stiles inspected Scott somewhat. Telling him to hold a certain position when a foot is in his mouth and how to arch his back whenever he's performing for them.

"Fuck. Yeah choke again puppy that felt good on my toes" Scott pleaded with his eyes as theo shoved his toes deeper into Scott's mouth getting the slight gag. 

"Stop teasing him." Stiles moved slapping theos legs. "He's doing a very good job and he needs to be praised when he's like this" stiles knelt down petting Scots hair. "Its like when you need to be taught a lesson babe. Just something different headspace requires diffrent rules."

"Right sorry sir, sorry pup" Theo moved petting Scott's head only to lace his fingers into Scott's hair tugging him alittle. "Now let's get my pits" Scott nodded releasing theos foot and moving up onto the couch with him. Stiles had gotten to Scott's ass now, sliding his finger into Scott's ass along side the butt plug that he had in the entire game. 

"This is the big one" stiles smiled and leaned forward. "Such a slut" stiles slapped Scott's ass "I love it" he smiled as scott buried his face into theos clothes pit sniffing loudly 

"I love it when he's slutty, the other day he begged me to fuck him in the locker room during our free period" Theo smiled taking off his shirt revealing the slightly matted down chest hair and the drenched patches of pitt hair. 

"Did he get what he wanted" 

"of course he did"  Theo leaned back and stiles shook his head. 

"That cage helped him a bit too much" Theo nodded as scott dug his nose into theos pit. Stiles couldn't help but laugh as scott snorted at the hair. "And maybe he isn't wearing his collar with this" 

stiles swapped out the collar and leash for his chain as scott licked theos pits. After a blowjob and theos ass being eaten out Scott knelt back looking at stiles. 

"Where would you like me to start sir?"

"Start in my pits"

"Yes sir" Scott climbed up and stiles stripped revealing more chest hair than theo but less than Scott had.

"To think the first time you did this you said it was gross."

"Iw as so fucking wrong" Scott looked up kissing stiles pec. "Sir can I jerk off when you fuck me?"

"Theo and I are both fucking you, and I want your hands tied, but your dick can rub against theos abs" Theo smiled flexing. 

"You noticed" his smiled was a bit dopey. Like he was proud he didn't have to bring it up. 

"I can notice things, Scotty other pit" Scott nodded slowly transferring over. "Fuck that feels good" stiles turned to Theo. "Can't believe that six months ago we didn't have this"  stops tugged Scott's face back getting close to him. "I think he disserves something special" stiles leaned in closer and Scott was shocked. Stiles kissed him, it was light and short but Scott hadn't been kissed in their 6 months together. Theo had been more liberal with his private displays of affection but stiles had only ever kissed his cheek, this closed the distance bringing Scott fully into their group.  

"Wow" Theo was closer now, stiles had kept him close kissing him several more times. "You two falling in love?" Theo teased.  

"Don't be silly, his lips are weirdly soft. And he taste like your cum" stiles pulled back kicking his lips. 

"Hot"  Theo moved slapping Scott's ass. "Common, I wanna try and see if he can take us both"

"fine, go and get his key" Theo nodded and stiles moved pressing his shoe into Scott's face. "How do they smell?"

"Fuck it's so wet"

"yeah" stiles smiled leaning back. "Okay clothes off" stiles gestured and Scott slowly stripped down to his jock. "Good, but that too" Scott nodded sliding out of it revealing his cage. "Those balls look a little blue"

"I'm so hornby sir" Scott turned showing the plug. "It's been grinding against my prostate all day"

"that's a good thing" stiles stood tugging down his shorts. Theo came back over and stiles knelt down slowly removing the cage. "Look at that, you can still get hard." Stiles stood playing with Scott's hard dick. 

"F-fuck sir" stiles leaned over resting on stiles shoulder. "I-its really sensitive" 

"I'd hope. I've been making you much more sensitive over the past few weeks."

"Shit, t-thats kinda evil"

"what? Evil, look at how slutty you are now" Scott looked down at stiles fingers lightly grazing his dick. "I'll turn it back a bit, I want you to be able to walk without your cage on" 

"thank you sir" Scott gasped as stiles hand left and he moved over. 

"Theo tie him up" 

"Okay, arms behind?"

"Yeah, make a harness too, we have to hold him up when he's bouncing on us both" 

Stiles returned after a few minutes with the logos. 

"Two minutes passed out and you will not have 4 times the amount of nerve endings, only 2 times more"

"Okay sir" Theo adjusted Scott and stiles hit the run button and Scott's head fell over. Theo finished the rope work as Scott's eyes opened again he struggled against the restraints looking up. 

"So... I'm taking you both?"

"Yeah, Theo in the front" Theo nodded turning Scott and moving him into the bed. "I hope your ass can take it"

"I'm sure you'll make it work sir" Scott smiled as Theo leaned in kissing him as he adjusted Scott to rest on his cup.  Stiles slowly eased out his plug revealing Scott's gaping hole. 

"That's hot, you can fit my dick in there like a loose sleeve"  Scott gasped as he tried to close his hole only for stiles to shove in quickly. "Fuck yeah that feels good, you gotta join me" stiles adjusted Scott slowly onto Theo dick.

"Fuck" Scott's head dropped onto Theos chest as Theo pushed farther in. "Shit that's a lot" 

"yeah. You got tight again, feel that thick dick grinding against your prostate, Theo dick holding you open as I jab at it" 

"Fuck- yes sir- Fuck!" 

Stiles kept going. Scott slowly feel into Theo arms letting him slowly move feeling stiles dick rub against him. 

"Shit, I'm not lasting long at this rate" Theo said throwing his head back against the cushioned headboard. 

"I-i I'm gunna cum!" Scott gasped as his dick shot all over Theo abs and chest leaving thick white globs all over" stiles started moving faster, he felt Theo cum, and the extra lube felt amazing. His hand found Scott's dick milking another quick orgasm out of him. The contraction made stiles finally finish in Scott's ass. 

"Perfect" Scott was still morning as stiles played with his dick. "My perfect boys" stiles smiled. "Theo, you clean up Scott's ass, Scott, you lick up your messes. I'm going to get a drink" the two nodded and stiles pulled out grabbing Scott's shorts, wiping his dick off and then putting on his own shorts to leave the room. 

"That was intense" Scott rested on Theo chest as Theo turned him around. 

"Yeah, stiles can get that way when he's horny" 

"It's a very good intense" Theo nodded in agreement. 

"Yes it is"


	31. Chapter 31

It was the last week of school, finals week was starting Wednesday and Scott couldn't wait until Friday for a break, the review days were also just as stressful for him as the actual finals. He knew he needed to find stiles, now.

"Hey can we talk... Somewhere else" Stiles turned back away from Theo seeing the complete mess that was Scott. His hair wasn't done. His shirt was covered in wrinkles and his socks didn't match, he was also slouching and pouting. 

"Yeah" stiles turned back kissing Theos cheek and following Scott down the hallway. 

"I'm freaking out" Scott turned back and stiles nodded leaning against the wall of lockers. "Like... I don't know if I can pass Chem or if I can even make it-"

"Don't worry" stiles cut him off pulling him into the locker room and into his arms. "You don't even need it but I'll make sure that you pass" Scott nodded and leaned into stiles chest feeling the heat radiate off of his black base ball tee. 

"I'm just... Too stressed sir... I don't want to be in control right now" stiles nodded lifting Scott's chin up. 

"What do you need?" Scott lips creased into a smile, stiles had a very clear Dom voice, and it was something Scott loved to hear.

"S-spank me sir" Scott's eyes darted away, it was still a bit embarrassing for him. He was like Theo who would ask for it without any real thought. 

"Okay. My hand or shoe?" Stiles played with Scott's collar as he looked down making the decision, sharper pain with less of a lasting feeling or something that hurt less but left a much longer feeling in his ass.

"Shoe sir, I- I need a lot" stiles nodded lookinh around the room.

"Okay, but I'm going to be careful because you seem kinda like your having a breakdown" stiles pulled Scott over to the benches and bent him over his knee, quickly getting his shoe off as well. "So count them out and ask for another if you need one. These are to ground you not for punishment" stiles was petting Scott now, which also felt amazing.

"I understand sir" Scott adjusted feeling stiles move his hand lower. 

"Okay, after school why don't you come over to my place and we can just relax"

"I have to study"

"when you see the final you'll understand the information. Don't worry about studying for tonight" Scott nodded, when stiles insisted this much he knew it would happen with the logos but now Scott was starting to see the positive side of it. 

The first hit sent a wave of heat across Scott's ass, the shoe print creating a buzzing feeling around the clear imprint of the shoes texture. 

"One sir, can I please have more sir" stiles smiled nodding as he gave Scott three medium hits covering most of his ass. "Two three and four sir, more- please" stiles massaged Scott's neck seeing it slowly relax, another hit and another request, and slowly Scott's back went from tensing to the point that it seemed like he was breaking his back. To Scott being puddy for stiles. "Thirty... I think I'm good sir" Scott was hazy, almost like a buzz but he knew it would be gone in minutes.

"good job" stiles lifted Scott into his lap holding him. "Good boy knowing when your done" stiles pet Scott's hair feeling him bury his face into stiles shirt. "Take a few minutes" Scott nodded and stiles played with Scott's chain again. "Tonight maybe you can spend some time in your pup stuff, just sink into the head space" stiles suggested rubbing the back of Scott's ears, feeling him lean into it. 

"that sounds really good sir"

"Theo says he can fit a whole can of coke in his ass"

"Theo also likes pain, so no shit he can fit that in his ass"

"Yes but he's had trouble with length when we first started, girth has never been his problem. I just want to see it go all the way in and then tell him to sit down"

"I saw a guy do pool balls in his ass, like five just hanging out in there" Scott leaned back holding into stiles shoulders. 

"would you want to stretch like that?" Stiles hands were resting on Scotts hips, massaging him.

"Not really, I'd prefer to just take a kinda big dildo" Scott shifted feeling his ass slowly get sore.

"noted, you ready to get back to school?"

"Kinda" 

"what else do you want?" Stiles was clearly worried about Scott, holding him like this for so long and his voice was lighter. 

"C-can I have a kiss sir" stiles blinked a few times but nodded.

"Sure" he leaned in kissing Scott lightly. When stiles pulled back Scott smiled getting up and fixing his pants. 

"Thank you sir"

"No problem, just take it easy. okay?" Scott nodded walking out of the locker room.

When stiles returned to his study group he couldn't help gbut think about the kiss. Scott usually needed comfort but that was something else, like he wanted more, not just getting him level headed. He wanted to feel loved. 

Stiles shook his head looking back down at his book, pushing the thought out of his head. Theo and him had made it clear, Scott was a submissive, not another lover. 

As the last bell rang stiles was finally able to let his brain flow. Random thoughts had been plaguing him, the Scott issue had become a small thing. Instead his head ran free with the over stimulation of the fire alarm still ringing through his head. The feel g of the paper cut from his textbook stinging in his left ring finger. The idiot who walked in the wrong side of the hallway and shoved stiles into a locker and another person. That person being Lydia Martin, who is still a colossal pain in the ass. 

He felt overwhelmed, like he needed something easy. Then he sat on his couch, feeling Scott rest his head against stiles legs. He was still a wreck, only no he was in a harness and knee pads instead of regular clothing. Stiles slid over the pup hood and Scott turned getting up on the couch. His tail plug was put in and locked into his chastity belt and he was finally able to sink away from finals. 

Stiles was left with Theo. Who after failing to fit a coke can in his ass instead chose to simply do nothing. Resting next to stiles drinking the coke that wouldn't fit. 

After a few hours pizzas were delivered and Scott was back to wearing one of Theos oversized hoodies. 

"We need more nights like this" Scott said mid bite into his pizza. "Like. Just relaxing"

"usually it's hard to relax with an over energetic pup" stiles added smiling, the pizza had been his decision, after he found a joint in his dresser drawer he was finally able to relax. "Also we need more weed" stiles turned to Theo. "That was the last joint we had"

"I'll ask around, in a few months you can just get a card though" 

"true" stiles nodded "so what's in the plans Friday?"

"Why don't we...." Theo paused."Try out the new rubber we bought"

"the gloves, I wonder what you want" stiles chuckled looking around the room. Theo he loved, and Scott... He felt stronger for Scott than he initially anticipated. It was unique and different. He liked it.


	32. Chapter 32

After finals Scott had a three day trip out of state with his mom, stiles had hoped that he'd be able to have a full summer of kink days but he was fine loosing three days, and it turned out to be a good thing. Because when Theo woke up he was different. Clingy and groaning. Complaining about the single beam of light that was able to enter the room. Theo was being a brat.

"Theo it's six thirty and it is the first time in so long that we don't have to be up" stiles turned facing Theo, they fell asleep facing away from each other, shoulders and butts touching.

"There's light" stiles opened his eyes feeling a pressure on his head already build. Four hours of sleep was not a fun feeling.

"Theo it's a line on the ground"

"It's too bright. Fix it. Please" he groaned and stiles considered for a minute, that he could be extra photosensitive due to a migraine, which would just be cruel to force him though. Stiles got up and adjusted the black out curtains flopping back into bed and holding Theo.

"Better?"

"Kinda" Theo opened his arms and stiles shifted holding him. 

"Just get a few more hours, you'll feel better"

When stiles woke up again Theo was clearly still sensitive to the light, while the room was still dark he turned towards the bed blurring his face. 

"How are you feeling?" Stiles s shifted petting Theos hair. 

"Like Shit. My head hurts, I gotta piss, I'm horny and my arm feels shitty"

"Okay, let's get rid of the problems one by one then" stiles shifted kissing his cheek. "Why don't we start with this" stiles leaned over grabbing an empty water bottle and getting close to Theo again. "You don't even have to leave the bed" Theo nodded turning and stiles stood. "I'll get some advil, you close your eyes when I open the door. And when I get back we'll see how your doing."

"Kay, i love you" 

"I love you too" stiles pet Theos head quickly moving over to the door. 

After Theo pissed he placed the bottle on his nightstand and turned back to see light blind him from the hallway. "Keep your eyes closed" stiles closed the door walking over and handing Theo his pill. "Okay all dark again" Theo nodded curling into stiles body. 

"Fucking hate it when I'm like this" 

"migraines aren't fun"

"I shudda been more careful, I shouldn't fall asleep when I'm tied up either" 

"you were a bit too tired" stiles laid down next to Theo petting his hair. "I should have known, we could had a quickie and slept at a normal time" 

"Yeah, at least it's not really bad"

"Yeah" stiles shifted kissing Theos forehead. "You are an amazing sub, and boyfriend, and you are very smart"

"that isn't all that true"

"Well you are smart most of the time. Math was a bit rough but you can probably are smarter than most people in our classes"

"that's true" Theo smiled and stiles tugged the covers over their heads holding Theo. 

"I love you so much" stiles eyes met Theos and he leaned in kissing Theos cheek. 

"I love you too, and I love that you saved my life, made me normal, and then made me not so normal. You gave my family a real chance at being happy. You saved my life so many times." Theo rested his hand on stiles cheek. "This sounds weird- and I wouldn't want it for awhile- but... I wanna marry you"

"Wow" stiles chuckled. "We're 17."

"Yeah and? We have a full kink life with another guy and still have moments to ourselves. We can handle  outside stress because we've stayed together through high school-"

"I meant that I want to at least drink legally, no Shit I'd love to marry you but I have to have a real drink on my wedding day, but one day, when we are older, I'll propose for real and we can get started on married life"

"Okay" Theo smiled pushing stiles down flat against the bed. "I want you as a pillow" 

"Okay- agh Fuck, that's my stomach"

"sorry". Theo adjusted onto stiles chest looking up. 

"It's fine" 

"I think I'll be ready for some light soon" 

"we can watch TV on something with low brightness, or we have that salt lamp."

"Yeah, that sounds good"


	33. Chapter 33

"Theo are you sure?" Scott leaned in and Theo nodded petting Scott's hair. 

"I'm sure stiles is fine with it, now common in horny" 

"me too" Scott moved sitting on Theos hard dick throwing his head back. "Fuck, it's still so thick" Theo nodded lowering Scott down, then he started moving, big power thrusts and then quick gabs to nail Scott in the prostate. Causing Scott to get a bit too noisy. That's where Theos sock came in gagging Scott quickly muffiling any moans. 

Then stiles walked into his room. He's come into this before, but not with Theo acting so cocky. Like he was aloud to do it all. 

"Theo, what are you doing"

"Fucking Scott"

"yeah? And who gave you permission to unlock Scott and let him jerk off? To Fuck him in the first place?" Slowly both stopped and stiles closed the door walking over. "Get off of him and go put back on your cage, you should know better than to touch your dick" 

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" Scott slid off and stood accepting the cage from stiles and walking off. 

"Common I was just having fun"

"Scott has had a load in those balls for a whole week. Which means the next time he cums it will be like a volcano erupting. And you wanted to waste that on just a quick Fuck." Stiles moved slapping Theos balls. Both making him cringe and making his dick pulse. "God is there no way for you not to get off..." Stiles smirked pushing Theo down against the couch quickly walking over to the drawer moving around the cover of boxers that covered all of their gear and held out a cage. "Go and shave your shaft Babe. Your finally getting punished" Theo went flush as stiles turned the cage, showing off a rod that descended into the urethra. 

After ten minutes Theo returned with trimmed pubes and a pout. 

"Please sir, how will I get off?"

"I will get you off when you earn it" stiles knelt down hitting Theos hand away from his balls. "No more touching yourself, your dick is gunna be so sensitive by the end of this you won't be able to last at all" stiles smirked easing the rod into Theos dick and slowly covering the girthy dick into the steel bars of the cage. "There, now I can tease you all I want, but you won't ever get off" stiles stood petting Theos face. "Now, what did you learn?"

"I-i don't Fuck Scott without permission" stiles nodded. Scott walked out of the bathroom with his cage back on and stiles walked over. 

"How did he convince you" 

"he held out the key and I was too weak" stiles nodded grabbing Scott's cage. 

"This gets milked once a week, you knew that, now your waiting two weeks" Scott bit his lip. 

"Please no sir, I'll behave"

"nope, blue balls for two weeks at a time" stiles pet Scott's head "Both of you are gunna have blue balls"

"h-how long am I in it?"

"We will start with a month" Theo bit his lip. Stopping what would have been a complaint. "Good job avoiding another month" stiles moved tapping Theos balls getting him hard. 

"Agh agh please"

"oh does someone only like pain when he can get nice and hard?"

"I was halfway to an orgasm, they feel full" 

"well they I'll be getting alot more full." Stiles stood holding both boys by their locked dicks. "No more fucking without permission. Neither of you can touch yourselves without permission, you both are too horny to handle yourselves right now"  stiles tugged the two boys and they both groaned. "Now, you both are going to get me off" stiles let go to strip his shirt and show off his arm pits. "Get to work boys" 

Both boys dove in. Licking the natural musk away from his thick pits."Such naughty boys, to think that they would waste a quick load and leave me out." Stiles arms captured the two keeping them stuffed against his face. "Now I know what you two are thinking, this isn't much of a punishment, that's because I just needed my pits cleaned" stiles released the boys getting up. "On the bed kneel and fade each other" stiles moved back to the dresser and the two were obediently waiting for him as he got back. He quickly put on two sets of nipple clamps to bot boys. Tieing them together by their nipples. "Now we're going to keep these on for awhile, really get you boys sensitive, then I am going to say pull. Both of you will throw yourselves back and take them off. If one of you has them both on then you get it tighter and we go again. Understood Boys?"

"Yes sir" Scott said looking down at his own nipples, the pain slowly becoming unpleasant. 

"I understand sir" Theo groaned as his dick tried to get hard. 

"Good, then pull"


End file.
